Soulful Drawing - La Leyenda de Corazón Sangrante
by Andres Calderon
Summary: La leyenda data de la primera realidad alterna después de la verdadera y un ser llamado Bleeding Heart... quien es el primer "Corazón Puro"... pero también... el primer Discípulo de "El Destino"
1. Prologo

Soulful Drawing – La leyenda del Corazón Sangrante

Prologo: Aquél viejo juglar…

-¡¿Ehhh?! Ahhh… lo siento, buen día querido amigo… ¿Cuál es tu nombre…?

(. . .)

-Hmmm… te cuento algo, no es muy común por aquí escuchar de individuos que posean un nombre como el tuyo… ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué cuál es mi nombre? Déjame decirte algo, en estos momentos, mi nombre carece de importancia, pero ese no es el punto… ¿Qué dices? ¿A dónde quiero llegar? Escúchame, en primer lugar, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

(. . .)

-Hmmm… así que… también te ha llamado la atención… ya veo… bueno, este mercado es grande, eso sí… pero no puedo evitar hablar con tan alto volumen en mi voz… ¿eso no fue lo que llamó tu atención? ¿Entonces… qué lo fue? Hmmm… ¿dices… que mis palabras fueron las que hicieron llamarar tu interés? Exactamente… ¿Qué palabras?

(. . .)

-Ahhh… ya veo… ya veo… las palabras "Corazón Sangrante"… es verdad… es verdad… yo dije esas palabras… si… yo las dije… ¿Que por qué las he mencionado? Hmmm… antes déjame preguntarte… ¿por qué te interesa?

(. . .)

-Es verdad… son palabras que despiertan el fuego que algunos llaman "Curiosidad"… y escucharlas de mí lo son aún más… ¿Qué quién soy? Solo puedo decirte que soy un juglar… y como tal, te quiero pedir de la manera más humilde que, si quieres continuar con esta conversación, por favor me des una moneda o me invites una pieza de pan… a cambio te diré lo que quiera saber de "Corazón Sangrante"

(. . .)

-Gracias por el pan amigo… tiene usted un muy cálido corazón… y yo lo he prometido, te contaré la leyenda… ¿Qué? Pero si eso es lo que tú querías saber, ¿no? "Corazón Sangrante" no son solo palabras… son el título de la leyenda más valiosa que poseo en mi memoria…

¿No entiendes lo que digo? Te diré un pequeño secreto… las leyendas más hermosas de la vida misma no son de la experiencia de nuestros ancestros… si no la que nunca escuchamos… las leyendas más conmovedoras solo las cuentan los que han presenciado la verdad… y esas leyendas… solo te las puede contar un árbol… solo las vez en el movimiento del agua del rio…solo las vez en el mover de las hojas, solo las escuchas de la suave brisa del viento de otoño… esas… son las verdaderas leyendas

(. . .)

-¡¿NO?! ¡No estoy loco…! Es más, te prometo que no te arrepentirás de haberme encontrado… pero primero vámonos a un lugar más silencioso

(. . .)

-Concuerdo con voz, entremos a ese bar…

(El juglar ha entrado con voz al bar)

Cantinero: ¡Heeey… pero si es el viejo Juglar! Veo que has traído el interés de otro más ehhh… Siéntete bienvenido como siempre…

(El juglar y voz se dirigieron hacia una mesa arrinconada en la suave oscuridad)

-Que no te sorprenda su reacción, él también sabe de mí… así es, el me conoce… y me conmueve el corazón que me aprecie tanto, ¿Qué por qué me aprecia? Déjame decirte que, el también se interesó de un par de palabras que llamaron su atención… no han sido las mismas que tú has escuchado… pero esas palabras… esas palabras lo salvaron de la muerte en su peor momento… No te sorprendas por favor, te pido que mantengamos la voz baja…

(El cantinero se ha acercado a la mesa)

Cantinero: Aquí tienes juglar… -acercando una bebida a la mesa- La casa invita… ¿y voz? ¿Te preparo algo?

-Déjalo por favor, le voy a contarla leyenda de "Corazón Sangrante", así que lo quiero sobrio…

Cantinero: Ahhh lo lamento viejo…

-No hay problema…

Cantinero: JA… está bien… mantenlo sobrio… y voz… por favor escúchalo bien ¡No olvides sus palabras!

-Fuera de aquí vieja cabra, ve y atiende tu negocio…

Cantinero: Eso haré… ¡JA!

(El cantinero se ha alejado a la barra)

-Ignóralo por favor… ¿Qué dices? Está bien, está bien… te diré…

Él era un hombre pobre cuando pasó por este mercado también, y escuchó mis palabras al igual que tú, quede conmovido cuando el desahogó en mí una historia de vergüenza que no puedo narrarte… pues ese no es el caso… el caso es que se encontraba en lo más bajo del su vida , yo estaba tan conmovido de la historia que me contó de su vida que yo le conté una leyenda que un rio en mis ojos reflejó, le narré la leyenda del "Maestro del Deseo" y puedo decirte que, desde ese punto el vio su vida de otro modo, me dio las gracias de un modo que nadie nunca lo ha hecho, o al menos que he escuchado… y el no tardó mucho en emprender un viaje por todo este reino para terminar regresando aquí, con el tiempo abrió esta misma cantina en la que estamos ahora… No le falta el dinero ni mucho menos el respeto que se ganó al viajar por el reino… se ganó mi gratitud y yo de él tengo su confiable palabra…

… y de esto… es que esta cantina se llama "El Deseo" y déjame decirte que esta es la cantina más visitada del reino por ser la que posee la variedad más extensa de bebidas de lugares tan lejanos… que posiblemente solo conocerás a través de tu sentido del gusto…

(. . .)

Lo se… lo se… es conmovedor para ser una breve historia sin más… pero creo que he hablado de más… ¿Qué dices? ¿Qué es lo que hizo? Créeme… si lo supiera te lo diría… pero no me has pagado para ello… tú me has pagado para otra cosa… tú me pagaste para que te yo cuente otra cosa… ¿Que cómo me enteré de eso? Pues yo no tengo hogar… y soy libre como el viento… puedo ir y venir cuando quiera y de donde quiera, no tengo dueño más que el mismo destino, y yo trazo mi destino… y estoy orgulloso de eso… tal vez sea viejo… pero soy famoso entre los menos conocidos… aquellos que la muerte ignoró al escuchar la palabra "Juglar"

(. . .)

-No amigo… no estoy exagerando… solo míralo al el… (Señalando al cantinero) él es una viva prueba de coraje y riesgo levantado por las palabras "Maestro del Deseo"… mis palabras lo salvaron de la muerte… y él lo sabe… él me debe la vida que yo nunca le cobraré… nunca…

Bueno… el destino que he trazado me ha traído aquí por otra alma a enriquecer de una leyenda del Bosque… y esa alma eres tú, y el destino así lo quiso… pues tú has aceptado mi invitación…

(. . .)

-*suspiro* Sabes… en esta vida… tu historia es el camino que escoges tú por tú propia cuenta... y al mismo tiempo… el camino que escoges es el que decide tu destino… y si logras lo que anhelaste… siéntete orgulloso de que has honrado a "El Destino"

(. . .)

-¡¿Qué me estás diciendo?! ¿Que por qué me refiero a "El Destino" como a "alguien"? Pues a eso viene nuestro papel en esta vida…

. . .

"**Nosotros somos marionetas de nuestras propias decisiones… y el destino son los hilos que mueve la decisión… ¿Es impredecible…?"**

Créeme que "Corazón Sangrante" lo supo… te hará ver esta vida de un modo que hará que dejes de tener miedo a la muerte…

¿Estás seguro que quieres escucharla?

(. . .)

-Pues… te lo advertiré esto primero…:

"Corazón Sangrante" es la historia de la realidad más triste posible… que una vez fue, perteneciente al corazón puro…

(El juglar de su gran túnica, que hacía imposible identificar más que su voz, sacó la flor más rara que nunca he visto ni mucho menos soñado, una flor de 5 pétalos en fila y tallo curvo como cuarto de luna)

Esta flor… mi querido amigo… es la flor del destino, la flor que me narra las leyendas más tristes y enriquecedoras jamás contadas, las cuales solo pertenecen a la tierra… y puedo estar seguro de que son vedad pues la tierra misma es quien se las ha compartido… Esta flor es única porque si sabes escucharla… te dice todo y nada…

(El juglar acerca a su oreja por encima de su gran capucha la flor… y dijo lo siguiente…)

. . .

"**Hace tiempo que un dios, vació su hablar en él…**

**Con llantos de dolor que dieron al mar de amor…**

**Arropados en él, yacían gritos de poder…**

**Algunos de vivir pero aún más del morir…**

**. . .**

**En su vida la luz, en sombras alguien convirtió…**

**Hoy las brujas son la vos del silencio de su amor…**

**. . .**

"**El Destino" no lo cuida ya y ni las velas lo iluminarán…**

**Abrió el libro de las sombras que… la muerte le fue a dar…**

**. . .**

**Invocado de otra realidad, se conectó con una deidad…**

**Los espíritus a él lo verán, sin saber recitar…**

**. . . **

**El pedía ir al más allá, aquí no dejaba de llorar…**

**Quería ir a otra realidad… o al menos despertar…**

**Junto a "él", por fin pudo olvidar… que la pena siempre fue su hogar…**

**Insistía, quería respirar… quería irse junto a ella…**

(. . .)

-Las palabras que dije solo las he repetido de las palabras que la Flor del destino me ha dicho… y son una breve introducción de "La Leyenda de Corazón Sangrante"

Ahora… volveré a advertirte… los resultados de esta historia son y no son culpa mía… sino culpa del camino que tú escojas después de verte a ti mismo desconocerte y posiblemente arrepentirte de haberme conocido…

¡Ahora dime! ¡¿Quieres saber la leyenda de Corazón Sangrante?! . . .

(. . .)

Eres muy valiente al aceptar el destino…

Te la contaré…

(. . .)

Fin del prólogo…

**Nota del autor: Esta historia está basada en la realidad alterna 1 de mi historia anterior "Soulful Drawing – El origen de la verdadera ecuestria", enriquecida gracias a las ideas de un amigo pero completada por mí… aunque también basada en un álbum de música de "Mago de Oz" llamado "Hechizos, Pócimas y Brujería" ya sabrán que es lo que viene si conocen el álbum…**

**Honestamente estaba tan ansioso de avanzarla que les dejaré esto por hoy… posiblemente suba un capítulo de cada uno consecutivamente… **


	2. El pasado no es más que una ilusión…

(. . .)

-…Como poseedor de la Flor del Destino… voz de las leyendas menos escuchadas pero mejores guardadas… es mi deber relatarlas con detalles precisos cada una de las voces que, se me ha dado el don de poder escucharlas… pero más que don es un honor… un don que lamentablemente muchos llaman "Locura"… pero déjame decirte que… "**Todos temen a lo que desconocen**"…créeme si fueran como tú… créeme que si ellos… esas personas… fueran capaces de tomarse un momento de escucharme… cambiaría su vida en mucho más de un aspecto del que jamás hubieran imaginado… pero créeme si te digo que las cosas transcurren de un modo por una razón… esa razón querido amigo… no puedo decírtela en este momento… pero créeme… algún día sabrás la respuesta… la respuesta a la razón del porque las cosas pasan… y déjame pedirte que cuando encuentres esa respuesta en ti… me busques otra vez… y cuando llegue ese día… ese glorioso día… te mostraré lo que tu alma no ve… en ese viaje oirás la voz del lado oscuro de tu corazón… pero elige bien o jamás volverás de ese viaje… **"…será una pesadilla de la que no despertarás…"**

Cambiando de tema, dime…

¿Sabes lo que es el destino…?

(. . .)

¿Sabes cuál es el significado de aquellas palabras que dicen "es tu destino"…? ¿Aquellas que aseguran que estas destinado a un propósito…? Pues permíteme decirte la verdad… esas palabras son mentiras… y yo lo sé mejor que cualquiera al que conozcas y desconozcas… esas palabras no son más que mentiras… tomadas de la mano con mis anteriores palabras… "**Todos temen a lo que desconocen**" pero ya esa verdad ha sido olvidada… y ha sido olvidada a propósito por el miedo a lo que te voy a contar…

(. . .)

¿Crees en la eternidad…? ¿Crees en "el más allá"…? ¿Crees en la existencia de seres provenientes de dimensiones o lugares tan lejanos a estas tierras que, ni siquiera puedes imaginar su apariencia…?

. . .

¿Crees en los Dioses…?

(. . .)

"Creer…" esa es una palabra que salva la moral… pero que para algunos es un estado mental de seguridad disfrazando el miedo… y para otros es señal de esperanza… pero para los demás es "Optimismo"

Es asqueroso… pero no se puede hacer nada al respecto… de ser posible eso todo sería diferente… pero al fin y al cabo, todo es "experiencia"…y la experiencia significa "Sabiduría"… pero la sabiduría significa "Verdad"…y todos saben que cuando una persona es "Sabia" no se le puede manipular… es por eso que toda la verdad es oculta querido amigo… porque si se supiera la verdad… si supiéramos la verdad… conoceríamos cosas desconocidas… y te repito otra vez amigo mío… "**Todos temen a lo que desconocen**". Créeme si te digo que este mundo oculta verdades que pueden ser causa de guerras si se llegan a saber y si se llegan a difundir, a defenderlas…

A creerlas con el corazón… a creer…

(. . .)

**La verdad** amigo… es que así son las cosas por una razón… y deberé insistir que cuando encuentres la respuesta, no la compartas hasta encontrarme otra vez… búscame ese glorioso día… las nubes se abrirán y el relámpago de luz tocará el mundo muerto para iluminarlo con un destello infinito en el parpadeo que el mundo se perderá… menos tú… **"solo así te despertaré de la pesadilla del día final de tu alma…" **

(. . .)

Hoy amigo… quiero que a partir de hoy… busca ese día… búscalo cuando termine mi estadía aquí… búscalo cuando veas lo que tus ojos no ven…

**(Fin de la introducción…)**

(. . .)

(. . .)

**Soulful Drawing – La Leyenda de Corazón Sangrante**

Capítulo 1: "El pasado no es más que una ilusión… concéntrate en el presente"

I

Esta historia comienza con antecedentes del pasado… cuando el mundo colgaba en un péndulo… cuando la balanza pudiera ser desequilibrada tan solo con el mínimo pestañeo… cuando la luz y la oscuridad gobernaban sobre la mencionada balanza…

Esta historia comienza con un reino que vivía en armonía y paz, siendo reinado por 2 cabecillas en una tropa durante la guerra sagrada… estos 2 cabecillas eran llamados los Reyes del Día y la Noche… hermanos de sangre pura… inmortales… ambos reinaban un mundo en un equilibrio del que dependían ambos encargarse para mantener equilibrada la balanza de la vida misma… el rey del Día gobernaba el lapso de Luz y el Rey de la Noche gobernaba el lapso de Oscuridad, el Rey de la luz se encargaba de suministrar Luz y calor a toda forma de vida del mundo donde reinaba durante el día… "El creaba la vida" en cierta perspectiva… pero durante el lapso de Oscuridad… el Rey de la noche cuidaba el mundo de criaturas que asechan durante la noche… ese trabajo era increíblemente difícil… pues lo que cuidaba más que nada, era que los mortales jamás se enteraran de que él mismo los cuidaba, y más importante aún era no dejar rastro siquiera de batallas que el llevaba a cabo durante el lapso de Oscuridad… "El prevalecía la vida" en cierta perspectiva… así ha ocurrido desde siempre… pero con el pasar del tiempo… el Rey de la noche pensaba, que su trabajo es por mucho, más complicado que el de su hermano… con el tiempo, él pensaba mas y mas como hablar con su hermano acerca de su parte del balance… considerando todo aspecto posible para lograr que lo escuchara… llegó ese día en algún punto de su reinado… pero no como él lo quería… el Rey de la Noche decidió hablar con su hermano de una vez por todas, acerca de la palabra "ayuda"… palabras que no fueron bien vistas por la insistencia de Equilibrio por parte del Rey del Día… la conversación se hacía cada vez más larga y el objetivo a lograr se alejaba cada vez más en el olvido… Lo que el Rey de la Noche quería lograr era que su hermano razonara acerca de la difícil tarea que realiza el para así pedirle una cooperación en esa tarea… su hermano, el Rey de la Luz, consideraba inusual este pensamiento, ya que el equilibrio así ha sido desde siempre y jamás ha necesitado ayuda para dicha labor… al final, el insistía con las palabras "Equilibrio" hasta un punto en que negaba ayudar con temor a un "Desequilibrio" en la vida… en fin… el Rey de la Oscuridad no había podido lograr su pedido… a partir de ese día no todo transcurrió como solía ser… se dice que el Rey de la Luz era visto con distintos ojos cada vez más notorios por parte de su hermano, eran ojos de desacuerdo… el veía en su hermano una mirada que comenzaba con decepción, que después fue encaminada a una liviana tristeza, tomada de la mano con la inconformidad que dieron origen a un pensamiento de indiferencia… con el tiempo ambos hermanos se hacían más distantes, mas principalmente el Rey de la Noche de su hermano el Rey de la Luz… aun así en todo ese tiempo, no hubo diferencia mínima en el trabajo que llevaban ambos, era como si su relación no afectara su deber en el mundo… aun así… su hermandad se estaba viendo afectada solo por el hecho de que el Rey de la Noche ni siquiera quería dirigirle la mirada a su hermano. Los años pasaban y las cosas iban de mal en peor… hasta el punto en que el Rey de la Noche había tomado la decisión de distanciarse de su hermano…

Haré una pausa para decirte algo…

En esos momentos, ambos gobernaban desde el cielo en lo que se cree que era un palacio invisible para el ojo mortal…

Bien, retomando la historia…

Lo que ocurrió fue, que el Rey de la Noche descendió al mundo mortal en una forma mortal solo para hacerse de un nuevo castillo con el propósito de encontrarse lo más distante posible de su hermano, esta acción fue consecuencia de un desesperado intento del Rey de la Luz por hacer entrar en razón a su hermano, discusión que fue realizada cuando ya se encontraban en el mundo mortal… se cree que durante el descenso del Rey de la Noche al mundo mortal y mientras emprendía una búsqueda por su cuenta del mejor sitio para hacer un castillo, su hermano lo encontró y le habló por primera vez en mucho tiempo… la diplomacia había fracasado muy tempranamente con la insistencia del Rey de la Noche en pedir ayuda en su arda tarea… ya desde aquí era predecible que todo saldría mal…

**Se dice que cuando esta discusión fue realizada, se encontraban casi exactamente en medio de la tierra donde gobernaban principalmente**… y que al terminar esa discusión, ambos tomaron caminos contrarios para hacer ambos un castillo en el mundo mortal… fue por esto mismo que los castillos que construyeron se encontraban tan distantes… lo más posible separados uno del otro, es como decir que el mundo era una brújula, y que los castillos de los Reyes eran las letras N y S… y curiosamente, en el centro de esa brújula, existía ya como punto de división el bosque más grande de todo ese mundo… tan grande que recorría las letra hasta los extremos de este ejemplo… lo más extraño es que** jamás, desde toda su estadía en el mundo mortal fue atravesado ese bosque desde ningún extremo… nunca se supo el porqué de esa razón**… en fin… no existía nada más distante que esos castillos… aun así, te preguntaras entonces… ¿por qué no crearon esos castillos en donde originalmente solían gobernar? La razón es que como uno decidió gobernar en el Mundo Mortal, el otro también tomó esa decisión, así ambos estarían en el mismo mundo al menos en ese modo… así era el pensamiento de "Equilibrio" del Rey de la Luz… hazte entonces la idea de porque estaba en contra de la propuesta de su hermano…

Siguiendo con la historia…

De todo lo ocurrido hasta ese momento, lo único que cambió fue el lugar desde el cual llevarían a cabo sus tareas para mantener la balanza en equilibrio perfecto… y como dije antes, que se llevaran mal no quería decir que dejaran de hacer su parte del equilibrio de la balanza… lo más destacado fue que a partir de ese momento, no se volvió a saber nada de parte de ambos y solo ente ellos… es decir, jamás uno se enteró en nada del otro…

Es aquí donde la historia comienza… pero no directamente…

(. . .)

Haré otra pausa en la historia porque necesito que tengas en mente esto…

¿Sabes lo que es el Día y la Noche verdad…? No hace falta responder una pregunta cuya respuesta es obvia pero escucha lo que te voy a decir: Todos conocemos "Las 4 Estaciones de año" pero ya casi nadie conoce una palabra llamada "Solsticio"

Permíteme explicarte ambas palabras amigo… un Solsticio es el día cuando el Sol alcanza un punto máximo en el cielo… y es el día en el que los lapsos de duración de "La Luz" y "La Oscuridad" durarán igual en cualquier punto donde se puede apreciar…

Ahora escucha… existen 2 días así cada año, 2 Solsticios cada año… siempre pasan desapercibidos excepto para aquel que conoce su existencia… lamentablemente pareciera que soy solo yo el que sabe de estos 2 días… la razón de que solo yo sé esto no te la puedo decir ahora… pero créeme que cuando sepas "La Verdad" una de las cosas que a partir de ese día podrás admirar es cuando pasarán esos 2 días… Ahora escucha lo siguiente: ¿Sabes por qué existe cada 4 años, un año tiene 366 días…? La razón es la siguiente: la Noche numero 366 es una memoria en honor a un individuo cuyo nombre ya ha sido olvidado menos por mí … no te diré ese nombre en este momento pero puedo decirte, que fue nombrado por el mismo destino como un "Único ser de Corazón Puro"

Ahora déjame decirte esto: En el transcurso de esta historia me enteré **que "Solo el ser de Corazón Puro podría ser digno de ser encaminado por "El Destino" y ser nombrado "El Discípulo Destinado" **

Ten en mente esto por favor… y no lo olvides… al menos… al menos por ahora…

(. . .)

Regresando a la historia:

Sin tomáramos el tiempo con Las Estrellas,** fue durante el primer Solsticio del milésimo año que las estrellas hablaron y ocurrió a peor de las desgracias para la vida de mundo… **El Rey de la Oscuridad hizo presente su primer día de ausencia en la balanza… haciendo caer todo el peso existente bajo la responsabilidad de su hermano El Rey del Día…

"Se dice que la Luna suministra Luz en lapso de Oscuridad… pero la verdadera razón de la existencia de La Luna es que refleja una Luz que hace visibles a las criaturas cura responsabilidad del Rey de la Oscuridad era no permitir que fueran por la vida mortal…"

El Rey de la Luz se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su hermano porque esa noche… esa noche no hubo luna… esa fue la señal de que algo horrible estaba por pasar… en ese momento esperó impacientemente pero la luna no Salió sino hasta que el mismo la hizo salir… cuando salió entonces, las "Criaturas de la Oscuridad" se hicieron presentes en una enorme cantidad… fue como si hubieran aprovechado ese momento para hacerse de un ejército porque también se dieron cuenta de la ausencia del Rey de la Oscuridad… y decidieron hacer una jugada… jugada que fue impedida por el mismo Rey de la Luz en persona…

Fue a partir de ese día que el Rey de la Luz tomó responsabilidad del Día y la Noche en el Mundo Mortal… y también fue a partir de ese día… que jamás se supo más del Rey de la Oscuridad…

**(. . .)**

Haciendo una pausa otra vez… permíteme explicarte un par de cosas… primero que nada… te preguntarás… ¿Dónde comienza exactamente la leyenda que te estoy narrando…? Las respuestas son estas: Esta leyenda comienza en el que una vez fue llamado "El Castillo de la Luz" que fue desde donde El Rey de la Luz reinaba en armonía toda su "Mitad" del mundo con todo su esfuerzo…y digo esto porque cargar el peso de su hermano además del suyo era demasiado para el… pero lo soportó por esa palabra que el tanto respetaba… una palabra que ahora tenía esencia de desesperación…

"**Equilibrio"**

**(. . .)**

**( Así termina el origen de esta historia… ahora comencemos con el Inicio de esta historia )**

**(. . .)**

II

La historia que te estoy narrando, comienza cuando me encontraba en lo que fue, el mercado principal del pueblo de aquel castillo… la historia va en un tiempo donde yo era más joven… no sé exactamente cuándo, ni siquiera aproximadamente cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces pero gracias a esta mágica flor… puedo recuperar estas memorias… decía entonces… me encontraba en lo que fue el mercado principal, el más grande y rico mercado en todo sentido en ese entonces… yo pasaba por ahí a veces, como hoy lo hago aquí a veces también… y al igual que aquí hoy, seguía siendo como me vez hoy querido amigo… un individuo libre a su suerte… pero eso no quiere decir que no hacía algo a cambio de unas monedas para comer… mira entonces querido amigo… así como tú me ofreciste alimento a cambio de contarte esta historia… en ese entonces, algunos me ofrecían dinero a cambio de lo que solía hacer mejor cuando era joven, un espectáculo de dagas… cuando era joven, fui el mejor y más habilidoso maestro de la ilusión y espectáculo con dagas que siempre cargaba debajo de mi gran capa que ocultaba mi identidad pero me hacía notorio en la multitud… en fin, me pagaban y contrataban por igual… desde un "demuestra tu destreza" hasta un espectáculo privado para las ratas de la alta sociedad… los que derrochaban su dinero en ver de nuevo mi habilidad… una y otra vez…

Mi vida era buena hasta ciertos momentos cuando comenzaba a ver nuevos rostros en el mercado cada vez que me despedía de otros viejos rostros… amigos y conocidos a los que una vez conocí… no solo por mi suerte o por ser contratado… *suspiro* lo siento amigo, me ha dado un poco de nostalgia… te decía entonces… veía de vez en cuando nuevos rostros reemplazando la ausencia de los viejos rostros… en todo ese tiempo, iba y venía de donde quisiera y se me diera la gana con el propósito de conocer gente e ignorar ese vacío que otros dejaron en su ausencia… tal vez lo que quería era llenar ese vacío con amistades nuevas pero en fin… eso ha quedado atrás…

En todo ese tiempo, el hecho de ver nuevos rostros y despedir a los viejos rostros fue o de menos… y digo esto porque era algo normal en la vida… los verdaderos problemas eran los que ocurrían dentro del castillo… ahí donde el Rey de la Luz se encontraba… ¿imaginas una carga más grande que el peso de todas sus tareas juntas? Porque yo no… mira entonces querido amigo… el tiempo donde me encontraba eran tiempos de desesperación y rápidas soluciones a veces más perjudicantes que benéficas… y lo digo así porque habían problemas a donde voltearas… no todos los días pero te lo pondré así… "La clase baja era la más afectada" y a consecuencia de eso, eran como yo en este sentido "Individuos a su suerte"… eran seres nobles pero en extremo pobres… tanto así que trabajaban desde pequeños y lo peor de todo era que no era posible mantenerse en grupos… cada quien tenía que trabajar por su dinero y por su comida… era en extremo difícil solamente verlos… ¿y sabes que hacia yo…? Mira querido amigo… cuando era contratado por las ratas de la alta sociedad, ellos me pagaban como si no les importara el dinero… a veces incluso pagaban con oro… así que lo que hacía era regalar ese oro a los más necesitados… y no lo digo solo por quedar bien… si no para salvar vidas que estaban al borde de partir… hasta donde sé, nadie se enteró nunca que yo regalaba dinero a los que más lo necesitaban… mi razón era que yo no lo necesitaría más de lo que ellos lo necesitarían… pero en fin… así es el problema de los de la baja sociedad… otro problema de gran importancia es que no tenían donde cubrirse de las lluvias, y sabes bien a lo que me refiero… a consecuencia de eso lo que ellos hacían era ir a los bosques en busca de un rara especie de árboles que los caracteriza por tener el tronco hueco, eran tan grandes esos huecos que ahí cabían por lo menos 2 adulto grandes… pero se las arreglaban para entrar de hasta 4… lo más importante era que los abandonaban cada día para buscar trabajos y seguir viviendo, y cuando regresaban, o ya no encontraban los arboles… o tenían que pelear por el árbol… consecuencia de que otros ya lo estaban ocupando… y todos sabemos que la regla era que "Si lo sueltas, otro lo tomará" pero… ¿sabes por qué esos árboles son difíciles de encontrar…? Porque esos árboles son la única especie que puede moverse… **la leyenda de esos árboles dice que eran prisioneros que huyeron de sus cadenas siguiendo el sol para buscar una mejor vida, corrieron en dirección del sol buscando el Castillo de la Luz pero fueron hechizados por una hechicera, siendo convertidos en arboles… pero su deseo por seguir el sol era tan grande que siguieron caminando ahora como arboles… y seguirán hasta perecer marchitos… **han permanecido desorientados siempre pero en fin… así es la leyenda… la peor parte es que se dice que estos árboles provienen del Bosque Everfree… así es… ese mismo bosque que divide los reinos… hay teorías de que eran los antiguos habitantes del reino de la oscuridad que huyeron el día de la ausencia de la Luna… también se dice que muchos fueron asesinados y que los sobrevivientes cruzaron el bosque pero fueron hechizados o peor… aún permanecen perdidos…

*suspiro* No te imaginas el número de leyendas que existen en esta mitad del mundo ehhh… por cierto, mencioné que además de caminar, poseen un hueco… pues mira querido amigo… **ese hueco materializa su deseo de vivir mejor… ese hueco significa "Hay un vacío dentro de mí… es como si algo me faltara"… el significado de esas palabras son este: "Un cuerpo requiere de un alma para tener ojos que la reflejen" y como sabrás… loa arboles no tienen ojos… pero son el único ser vivo que muere de pie… lo cual demuestra su firmeza…**

Retomando con mis palabras…

Siempre han existido problemas en muchos aspectos de la vida… y lo más extraño es que no existe problema que no tenga relación con alguna leyenda de la que yo no esté enterado… es por eso que mis ojos ven lo que nadie ve… y como dije antes… puedo ver las cosas así porque esta flor contiene esas leyendas… como la que te cabo de contar… que por cierto, se llama "La Leyenda de los Árboles con alma"

¿Quieres saber otra cosa muy curiosa? Hay una leyenda muerta que dice que "Aquel que nunca se ha rendido, poseerá la firmeza envidiada por los Robles…" y pensarás que los Robles son árboles… pero en realidad fuero almas que al menos una vez en su vida se rindieron… pero no más de una vez… se llaman Robles porque en un pueblo muerto, eran llamados "Robles" a los que murieron solamente con un error en su vida… y ese error fue rendirse una sola vez en algún aspecto… te preguntarás entonces… ¿existe alguien que jamás se ha rendido…? La respuesta es Sí… y su nombre no te lo diré ahora, pero te enterarás en el transcurso de esta historia…

Veamos… ¿Dónde he quedado…? Ohhh si… te decía entonces que, no había problema que no se relacionara con una leyenda muerta… pero en fin… lo que quiero destacar es que en esos tiempos… donde voltearas existían problemas… pequeño o grande no importaba… pero ahí estaban… lo peor era que a nadie más que a mi le importaban esos problemas… y honestamente yo no podía solo voltear a otro lado… esa razón fue la que me hizo hacerme de mi talento con dagas para ofrecer espectáculos por dinero… para mi suerte triunfé… y parte de mi dinero lo he regalado siempre… aun así no cambiaba nada… digamos que lo que provocaban mis acciones solo era alargar el sufrimiento de quienes ayudaba… o mejor dicho, ponía una ligera pausa a ese sufrimiento… pero en fin… te estoy aburriendo con esto… permíteme retomar la historia…

Decía que los rostros venían y se iban… constantemente y durante muchos años…

Pero fue en cierto momento de mi vida cuando todo estaba a punto de hacerme ver la vida desde otros ojos… lo ojos de un puro ser… permíteme contarte lo siguiente…

A veces, mi espectáculo de dagas ya era muy conocido… pero eso no significase que fuera famoso… sino que… por decirlo de algún modo… mi espectáculo ya no era tan emocionante como antes… a causa de esto, mi única opción era viajar de lugar en lugar con el objetivo de trabajar de mi talento… era lo que más disfrutaba… pero cuando mi tiempo termino, ya casi nadie me contrataba… a consecuencia de esto mi única opción era conseguir un trabajo… y a veces me iba bien como a veces me iba mal… pues como ya te dije antes… el poder trabajar era muy difícil… porque nunca eras el único que quería cierto trabajo… pero yo tuve suerte… llegué a un lugar donde necesitaban un viajero que conociera a la perfección cada lugar del reino para hacer entregas de todo tipo… era perfecto para mí… porque podía viajar, conocer más lugares, más individuos y lo mejor era que como yo era un maestro de la ilusión con mis dagas, ningún ladrón se me acercaba…; al poco tiempo me gané la confianza de mis jefes debido a mis entregas a tiempo y sin inconveniencias… cada vez me enviaban más lejos o con cargas más valiosas porque ellos también confiaban en mí… era un empleo que llegué a disfrutar como ninguno… inclusive en mis momentos libres practicaba con mis dagas y una que otra fruta lanzándola al aire y lanzando una daga… me hacía de retos propios o de los que mis compañeros me retaban… me ganaba su aprecio al mismo tiempo que un sano miedo por mi habilidad… pero eso no era nada… porque todos reíamos y descansábamos de nuestros viajes… podría decir que eran amigos de confianza… y también llegaba a ponerme triste por los que no regresaban de sus viajes… pues eran individuos que apreciaba… motivos por los cuales constantemente había bacantes siempre ahí donde trabajaba… ¿te digo algo curioso…? En ese lugar casi todos quienes trabajaban de viajeros, eran adultos con una paciencia grande y una voluntad admirable… eran con quienes me llevaba mejor que con nadie más… hablábamos más que nada de los lugares que hemos visitado y de nuestras experiencias en la vida… conversaciones honestas y muy largas… maravillosas porque a veces nos imaginábamos como será cuando viajemos a esos lugares que nos contaban y que nunca hemos visitado… eran individuos honestos y de toda confianza… los mejores amigos que he tenido en mi vida…

Llegó un tiempo donde mi empleo llegó a ser proclamado permanente… es decir… mi perfil fue tan bien visto y tan preciado que me dieron el honor de que siempre existiría un lugar en este lugar… no había individuo que no me apreciara ni a quien yo no apreciara… y así fue durante algunos años…

III

Un día como cualquiera, nos preocupamos porque un compañero no había regresado de su viaje… tuvimos que suponer lo peor… así que una vacante fue abierta de nuevo… y en un corto tiempo de espera, esa vacante fue solicitada por un individuo de edad temprana para la mayoría de nosotros… el muchacho obtuvo el empleo en una conversación con nuestro jefe pero debido a su edad, no teníamos una carreta que encajara con el tamaño de su cuerpo, el muchacho dijo que el poseía su propia carreta y que no nos preocupáramos por él, insistía en que el confiaba en su carreta y que era perfecta para el… no dudamos de su palabra y al transcurrir el día, el regresó con su carreta listo para trabajar… todos le vimos de un modo compasivo pues pudimos ver quien era sin palabras de nadie… lo que pasó fue así: Cuando el regresó con su carreta, todos pudimos ver que era una carreta vieja y con ambas ruedas dañadas… en ese momento supimos que ese muchacho era pobre… así que ideamos un plan entre todos para darle un regalo de bienvenida… ¿quieres saber algo más de nosotros querido amigo…? No solo eramos viajeros, sino que también nos enseñaron a cuidar nuestras carretas… podría decirse que también eramos carpinteros… y esa noche, durante un corto tiempo que el muchacho estaba con nuestro jefe para recibir su parte del día, tomamos medidas de su vieja carreta para armarle una nueva con madera de nuestros repuestos… a la mañana siguiente, cuando él llegó, nosotros ya nos encontrábamos esperándole para darle nuestro regalo de bienvenida, nuestro objetivo era verlo sonreír y que nos viera como amigos en los que podrá confiar… pero aun así no salió nada parecido a como nos esperábamos que resultara… lo que sucedió fue que ni siquiera alzó la mirada ni siquiera para vernos… solo dijo las palabras "agradezco su obsequio…" y se preparó para trabajar ese día, usó la carreta que le habíamos construido pero nos dejó en una completa confusión… más a mí porque nunca en mi vida noté reacción igual o parecida… y lo peor es que… todos estábamos confundidos… nadie sabía nada ni nadie quería intentar saberlo… terminamos de acuerdo en que todo siguiera transcurriendo como cualquier día a partir de aquel día… pero yo no quería quedarme sin saber nada… así que comencé a poner toda mi atención a ese muchacho… al poco tiempo me percaté que nunca desde que lo he visto ha alzado su rostro ni mucho menos su mirar… como si siempre pareciera arrepentido de algo… además, sus ojos eran vacíos… siempre su mirada expresaba tristeza y conformidad… como si lo que pasara en su vida no tuviera la más mínima importancia por su parte y simplemente aceptara lo que el destino le depare… tampoco he visto en el expresión alguna… solo llegaba a trabajar, trabajaba y después se iba a pie probablemente hacia su hogar… hasta donde sé, atravesaba un bosque y lo perdía de vista entre los primeros arboles… de ahí en mas no pude enterarme de nada más de ese muchacho… fue entonces que un día tome una decisión que pensé con tiempo y con mucho cuidado… pensé en hablar con él.

Ese día, cuando el sol ya comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte, yo no tenía nada que hacer afortunadamente y aquel muchacho ya terminaba de trabajar por ese día, me acerqué a él y le dije:

-"Oye amigo… te vez muy exhausto… ¿qué te parece si tomamos un descanso y tomamos algo en aquel bar…?"

Con amabilidad le ofrecí un trago en un bar cercano a donde nos encontrábamos, noblemente aceptó mi invitación bajo las palabras de tomar un descanso de la rutina… recuerdo bien que ese bar se llamaba "Los Sueños"

Entramos entonces a dicho bar y nos sentamos a hablar, pedimos un par de sidras ligeras y comenzábamos a charlar entonces, y no importaba el tema… el muchacho respondía con una voz desanimada… recuerdo que nuestro primer tema de conversación fue que yo me encontraba interesado de los lugares que ha visitado, estaba ansioso de saber dónde ha estado y que lugares ha visitado… pero el solo respondía lo que yo quería escuchar… no contaba más ni tampoco continuaba con la conversación… como si no quisiera hablar… ni siquiera tocaba su bebida… me entristecía su comportamiento… le pregunté entonces si se encontraba bien pero él dijo que no quería hablar… y yo quería que hablara… así que sin insistir solo continué la conversación para ver hasta dónde podría lograr llegar… ¿y sabes que hice… querido amigo…? Le conté acerca de esta flor… aún recuerdo bien esa conversación…

(. . .)

-Muchacho… quiero contarte algo que nunca he contado a nadie… algo que quiero que solo tu conozcas de mí… quiero… quiero que mires esta flor…- fue en ese momento que de mi gran vestimenta le mostré a… "La Flor del Destino"- esta flor querido amigo… es mágica… y no quiero que pienses que estoy loco… pero escucha lo que te voy a decir… esta flor es la memoria que posee las leyendas mejor conservadas del bosque y del mundo en que vivimos… y sabes que más… también sabe de lo que está pasando a su alrededor… ¿y sabes cómo lo sé…? Porque yo soy la voz que la puede escuchar y narrar… permíteme demostrártelo… permíteme hacerte una pregunta… (En ese momento coloqué los pétalos de la flor cerca de mi oreja izquierda y dije las siguientes palabras) ¿Sabes lo que es el destino…?

-¿el…destino…?- el respondió muy confundido de mis palabras-

-Así es… esas palabras que afirman que el camino que cada quien toma en el transcurrir de su vida es uno mismo y solo unos mismo… ¿sabes acaso cuál es tu destino…?

-¿M-mi… mi destino…?-seguía confundido de mis palabras-

-Permíteme explícatelo mejor muchacho… el destino es algo que nadie puede comprender… pues todo lo que se supone que dicen ésta equivocado en todo lo que se puede referir a eso… y la verdad es esta: **"El Destino" no es el camino que consideras mejor para vivir de eso y solo eso… "El Destino" es en verdad, el camino que tú mismo estas forjando… y del cual triunfarás en la vida… solo y solo así honrarás al mismo destino… ese es el verdadero significado del destino…** ¿sabes cuál es mi destino entonces…? Yo no tengo destino querido muchacho… y la razón es que no puedo hacer nada para triunfar en esta vida… me he dedicado al espectáculo de la ilusión con mis dagas desde que era más joven… pero mi fama ya se ha desvanecido en el olvido… desde entonces he viajado por el reino hasta llegar a este trabajo… y ahora tu haz llegado hasta aquí… déjame decirte que estoy muy interesado en ti porque te he estado viendo y no me gusta lo que veo… es como si no tuvieras destino al igual que yo… querido muchacho… ¿crees que estemos destinados? Porque yo creo que sí… dime querido muchacho… ¿Cuál es tu destino…? O por lo menos… ¿Cuál es tu deseo más puro…?

-¿Mi deseo más puro…? –Le temblaba la boca y sus palabras eran entrecortadas…- creo que… que lo que quiero es… lo que más quiero es… es vivir…

-¡¿…pero por qué…?! ¡Cuál es tu razón para vivir…!

-N-no lo sé… tal vez… tal vez solo porque es lo único que me queda…

-¡¿Qué estas diciendo…?! ¿Cómo que tu vida es lo único que tienes…?

**(. . .)**

Habría deseado con todo mi corazón no haber continuado esa conversación… pues mira querido amigo… lo que escuché en sus palabras fue algo desgarrador… pues en ese momento fue cuando comencé a enterarme que él era un guerrero de la vida… él me contó su vida pasada, cosas de las que no quisiera recordar pero así fueron…y no quiero contártelas ahora por respeto a su memoria… pero puedo decirte, que ha vivido solo desde muy temprana edad… las palabras que el desahogó en mi eran peores que mis propias dagas encajadas todas al mismo tiempo en mi corazón… me encontraba mucho más conmovido… inclusive el sentimiento de la tristeza se quedaba corto con sus palabras… pero aun así y durante toda la conversación hasta estos tristes momentos… jamás cambió su expresión… lo noté en sus palabras pero no lo demostraba en su rostro… tome la decisión de levantarle aunque sea un poco el ánimo a partir de ese momento… le conté una pequeña historia acerca de mi trabajo… le conté sobre las veces que he estado en este pequeño pueblo demostrando mis hazañas y acerca de cómo mantenía a la multitud emocionada y contenta… le contaba que a veces… haciendo lo que más le gusta hacer a uno, se puede contagiar la felicidad y el suspenso en otros… ese sentimiento es el que te dice que les gusta lo que haces y que les agradas… esa es la pasión que uno tiene hacia su talento… al terminar mi pequeño relato él recordó entonces quien era yo… sus palabras mencionaron que en algún momento de su joven vida, él llegó a verme y escucharme… fue entones que por primera vez levantó su rostro para verme con esperanza… jamás me esperé que el supiera quien era yo y como me ganaba la vida… ese… querido amigo… fue el mejor honor que en mi vida he recibido… el honor de ser admirado…

La conversación se alargaba y yo en el más y más interesado estaba en el… mientras que el parecía emocionarse más y más… el comenzaba a verme como a su héroe o algo así… su mirada comenzaba a llenarse de luz y de esperanza… era como si mis palabras comenzaran a levantarle la moral… fue la mejor conversación que tuve en toda mi vida…

Inclusive recuerdo lo que pasó después:

(. . .)

-Querido muchacho… déjame decirte que mi destino ya está escrito y lo escribí por mi propia cuenta… es algo que nadie ha hecho jamás… pero tú… muchacho… tal vez tu destino aún no ha sido escrito… lo que significa que aún tienes esperanza… ¡y todo lo que tenemos que hacer es esforzarnos…! ¡Solo así podremos hacer que tu vida sea valiosa… que tu alma sea más pura y que tu corazón sea invencible…!

-¡¿Pero cómo…?! –Su voz ya hablaba firme y fuerte…-

-**Solo hay que ser amigos del destino… créeme si te digo que no es difícil ser amigo del destino… solo hay que cabalgar por la vida con tal de salvar tu alma**… yo tal vez no sepa mucho de la vida pero sé lo que en realidad es "El Destino" y cómo podemos ser dueños de el por nosotros mismos… por nuestra propia voluntad… por nuestros propios caminos… **"Solo importa buen amigo, que juntemos nuestros caminos…" **y créeme si te digo que, **"Los caminos y el destino son hermanos de la magia"**

-¿Pero qué es lo que tenemos que hacer…? –Su vos ya tenía vida al hablar…-

-Antes de continuar y decirte la respuesta tengo que preguntarte algo: ¡¿Estás dispuesto a tomar este camino…?! Pero tengo que advertirte primero…

"**Mi visión del mundo es más allá de la razón para cualquier lugar… relato historias que el viento me susurró a través de esta única flor… algunos dicen que estoy loco y otro que lo que cuento no son más que leyendas… pero son de pueblos de los que jamás han salido ni del que saldrán… **

**Ellos no conocen lo que es el mar ni lo que significa marchar… forjé mi espada con sabiduría y vi lo que otros jamás ven… y por oscura que sea la noche y el miedo beba en tu piel, más allá del reino muerto vida eterna voy a hallar… ya vi el fuego… la extinción… el caos de un amor… **

…**prométeme…**

**Toma el camino y sígueme… te mostraré lo que tu alma no ve… no habrá equipaje solo lleva tu fe… pero un escudo en brazos siempre ten… y si en el viaje oyes la voz del lado oscuro de tu corazón… elige bien o jamás volverás… o será un sueño del que jamás despertarás…"**

-Yo… ¡yo acepto…!

(. . .)

…y llegamos entonces al final de la conversación…

**(. . .)**

-Tengo una última pregunta que hacerte muchacho… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

(. . .)

Recibí entonces el golpe más fuerte en ese entonces jamás había recibido… y lo recibí en sus palabras… palabras que me destrozaron por completo y me dejaron en silencio por un minuto entero…

Ese muchacho… no tenía nombre…

Así es querido amigo… pero no podía ni quería creerlo… en esta vida he escuchado tantos nombres que el hecho de no haber escuchado uno solo me rompió en mil pedazos… pero lo más triste era que basado en la historia que me contó acerca de su vida… podía entender el significado del porque no poseía nombre… simplemente no podía verlo como si nada después de haberme enterado de eso… ¡¿y sabes lo que hice…?!Lo que hice fue….. como decirlo de algún modo….. Hmmm…. un acto de compasión y aprecio hacia el si es que así se puede nombrar…

Fuera nombre o apoyo… me dirigiría a él y solo a él con las palabras: "Bleeding Heart" en honor a su fuerza de voluntad por seguir adelante a pesar de no tener nada más que a él mismo… ¿y sabes que más…? "Bleeding Heart" significaría "Corazón Sangrante", nombre que representaría su noble, fuerte y sobre todo… **puro corazón**…

Agradecí al destino que en ese momento, después de darle dicho honor… él me sonrió de la mano con una lágrima cristalina en una sola y firme palabra… una palabra que expresa todo en tan poco… esa palabra fue: "Gracias"

IV

Ya era de noche y no tenía a donde ir… pero el muchacho ya se dirigía hacia su camino… no dudé en preguntarle hacia donde se dirigía y él me dijo que hacia su hogar… no hubo problema alguno en que lo acompañara, incluso el con gusto quiso que lo acompañara después de lo que conversamos… ahora me veía como si yo fuera su primer amigo… entonces caminamos por el pueblo hasta salir del mismo y nos adentramos a un bosque cuyos primeros arboles eran marchitos… pero con el tiempo nos adentramos más y más… para mi sorpresa, este bosque contenía en su interior una pequeña variedad de árboles que proporcionaban frutos… mayormente destacando los arboles de durazno… cuyas hojas en la luz de la noche ofrecen un ambiente tétrico totalmente contrario al ambiente en luz de día… seguimos adentrándonos en el bosque hasta encontrar una fuente de piedra vieja y sin agua en su interior… seguimos y seguimos pero pensé que nos habíamos perdido… justo cuando creí eso llegamos hasta donde se encontraba su vieja carreta de madera… la reconocí sin dudarlo pero no dejaba de pensar que ya estábamos perdidos… fue entonces que llegamos a nuestro destino… llegamos a una vieja casa dañada por el transcurso del tiempo pero aun lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir por otro lapso de igual tiempo… el muchacho me invitó a pasar y entramos… no creí que fuera posible pero dentro de esta casa el ambiente era cálido… o cual no tenía sentido porque en los bosques de por aquí siempre existen y predominan las temperaturas bajas desde siempre… al entrar no pude evitar decir que se sentía cálido como ningún lugar… el muchacho me explicó que esta casa se encontraba cerca de unos geiseres de agua subterránea que naturalmente ambientaban el lugar, también dijo que a veces incluso la presión de los vapores del suelo es tan fuerte que pueden llegar a salir con una presión increíble… y me dijo que estuviera alerta en donde pisara pero que también les tenga mucho respeto porque pueden causar quemaduras graves… después de eso me invitó a comer algunas frutas que ya tenía guardadas en una cesta que tenía colgada a una buena altura para evitar que los vapores las tocaran… al terminar de comer a ambos nos dio sueño por la hora de la noche y el muchacho aceptó dejarme pasar la noche ahí mismo… preparó un par de hamacas para que durmiéramos despegados del suelo y ambos decidimos dormir en un par de últimas palabras… "Buenas noches…"

Fin del capítulo 1

**Notas: **

***El presenta FanFict narrará la Realidad alterna número 1 después de la realidad original, cuya historia es "El Origen de la Verdadera Ecuestria". La respuesta del porque es una realidad alterna después de la original la encontrarás en el transcurso de esta historia… pero por ahora… disfrútala… **

***Las conversaciones del juglar y Bleeding Heart están basadas en las canciones "Mr. Cósmico" de "Rata Blanca" y en "El Santo Grial" de "Mago de Oz"…permíteme decirte que me gustaría que escucharas ambas canciones y pusieras atención a las letras de ambas… y mires entonces por qué me han inspirado a crear estas escenas… **


	3. Una historia dentro de otra

**Soulful Drawing – la Leyenda de Corazón Sangrante**

Capítulo 2: "Una historia dentro de otra… unidas aunque no lo estén"

( …en honor al guerrero de la luz )

I

Retomando entonces querido amigo… -dijo el viejo juglar después de beber de su bebida-

(. . .)

Pasada esa noche en casa de aquel muchacho… todo seguía transcurriendo con normalidad hasta cierto momento… permíteme contarte entonces lo que sucedió… mira, en ese entonces… me era costumbre ya levantarme junto con el sol para hacer un poco de ejercicio… así mantenía mi forma y mi condición, tanto como mi habilidad con mis tan preciadas dagas… pero esa mañana no era normal… esa mañana al salir de la casa de aquel muchacho y prepararme para estirar… mis estiramientos fueron interrumpidos por ruidos casi imperceptibles… podía escuchar como la hojas muertas crujían en el suelo… pensé entonces que había alguien cerca y decidí adentrarme al bosque a investigar… al poco tiempo el bosque, lo creas o no… era increíblemente extraño… no aparentemente sino que entre más entrabas… el ambiente era frio y se sentía una incomodidad tremenda… similar a esa sensación que uno presiente cuando cree que alguien o algo lo mira… y peor aún… el miedo te invadía… más entonces la luz se limitaba… aun así el ruido que logré escuchar era cada vez más claro y estaba más cerca de mí… o quizá yo de él… en fin… seguí caminando hasta que en cierto momento sentí en los huesos que el origen de ese ruido estaba del otro lado al árbol que estaba viendo de frente… no estaba preparado para lo que vi en ese momento… el ruido cesó justo cuando volteé seguido de las siguientes palabras…

"**Son gentiles los amores si correspondidos son…**

…**mas no siempre son de este color…"**

En ese momento me encontré con un desafortunado sujeto que estaba por arrancarse la vida de sí con una cuerda amarrada a lo alto de un árbol viejo terminando en su cuello… acto seguido me asomé para verlo con mis propios ojos… la sensación de horror me invadió mas no la demostré en ese momento… pero lo que hice es algo de lo que aún me siento orgulloso…

(. . .)

¿Recuerdas que te mencioné que soy famoso entre los menos conocidos…? ¿Entre aquellos que la muerte ignoró tras escuchar la palabra "Juglar"? pues mira entonces y escucha mis palabras… así como el cantinero que está a mis espaldas… el sujeto que encontré arrancándose la vida es otro de ellos… otro de los que la muerte ignoró… pero para que entiendas mejor amigo… más precisamente con eso me refiero a que yo los había salvado de la muerte… levantándoles la moral y haciéndolos entrar en razón para que vivieran la vida que aún les queda… retomando entonces con mi historia…

(. . .)

Lo que hice al verlo arrancarse la vida fue esto… tomé una de mis dagas y la lancé a la cuerda de la que colgaba, cortando la cuerda y haciendo que cayera en el suelo adolorido por desgracia… después de esto recogí mi daga y me acerqué a este sujeto mirándolo a los ojos… él se arrastraba alejándose de mí hasta llegar a un árbol donde acorralado no pudo alejarse más de mi más yo si acercarme a él… entonces… hasta estar frente a frente… decidí hablar con el… lo que pasó ocurrió más o menos así…

II

(. . .)

¿?: ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste…?! –el muchacho me gritó en extremo triste y enfadado…

-¡¿…es que acaso no quieres ver más querido amigo…?! –Le hable lo más pacíficamente posible, sin levantar ni acelerar mi voz-

¿?: Yo… no… soy… tu amigo… –interrumpió-

En ese momento el trató de huir de mi de una manera desesperada pero antes de siquiera permitirle ponerse de pie, me vi en la necesidad de darme a respetar de la peor manera… con miedo… lo que hice fue, que justo cuando el muchacho estaba a punto de levantarse para correr y perderse entre los árboles, lancé una de mis dagas justo frente a su rostro y encajándola en el árbol a solo centímetros de su nariz… quedo paralizado si es que así lo podría llamar, entonces… continué con mis palabras:

-…por favor… responde a mi pregunta… "-¡¿…es que acaso no quieres ver más…?!

¿?: ¿…v-ver más…? –era notorio que estaba agitado pero calmándose- ¡¿Ver qué…?!

-¿…no ves que tal vez… solo tengas una cuarta parte de mi edad…?

¿?: ¿¡…y eso que…?! –digo levantando la voz, pero en menor volumen a antes- …nada importa ya… no….-casi susurrando- no la salvé a tiempo…

¿?: ¿Ni siquiera ella…? ¿Ella no importa…?

¿?: ¡¿A qué te refieres…?! -se confundió de golpe-

-Ohhh… donde están mis modales… permíteme presentare… -me incline en ese momento- Soy un viejo y casi olvidado maestro de la ilusión con dagas… mi nombre carece ya de importancia… fui famoso por mis actos pueblo tras pueblo en mi mejor momento… dime… ¿alguna vez me has llegado a ver o haz llegado a escuchar de mi…? –Inicie la conversación para calmar más las cosas-

¿?: Temo que no…

-Bien no importa de cualquier modo… pero estoy seguro de que sabrás al menos… lo mal que ha estado la situación para la clase más baja de estas tierras… haz de saber entonces esto… todos luchan por sobrevivir… no importa como… ellos no se rinden… ¿pero… por qué lo has hecho tú ya…?

¿?: -Suspiró y bajo la cabeza- …p-porque ella… ella era lo único que me importaba…

-¿…y tu propia vida acaso no importa ya…? Mírame a mí… viví solo de mi talento… jamás trabajé hasta que ya todos me conocían… sabes… he llegado a actuar ante las ratas de la alta sociedad… y he regalado el oro que ganaba a quien más lo ha necesitado… ohhh sí, me iba bastante bien hehe… lo que quiero decir… es que ya he vivido y estoy feliz por eso… ¿…acaso tu no quiere vivir más…?

¿?: ¿Sabes lo que es un "espectro de plata"…? –Respondió desviándose del tema-

-He visto muchas cosas en el viaje de mi vida… pero no… -en ese momento me senté, recargado en el árbol más cercano viéndolo a la cara- …dime lo que son…

¿?: Somos los que hemos estado cuidándolos desde las sombras, observándolos… y siempre atentos ante cualquier cosa… y aunque nos cataloguen de asesinos del diablo, aún seguimos ahí, porque eso es lo que hacemos… eso es lo que somos… "sombras de plata" que siempre te cuidan de cualquier peligro. Eso es un espectro de plata…

-Hmm… eso explicaría… esa extraña sensación… esa cuando te sientes observado al estar solo en lugares tenebrosos… ¿Pero esto tiene que ver algo con que te quieras arrancar la vida…? Puedo ver en ti… muchacho… que algo trágico te ha pasado…

¿?: Eres un tipo sabio…

-Anda, desahógate… dime lo que te atormenta…

¿?: ¿Conocí una vez a alguien… ella era el amor de mi vida… y vi como la mataron frente a mis ojos… además… la única persona que puede consolarme no la eh encontrado aún…

-Una herida que no sana… y una búsqueda que no termina ehhh… te entiendo amigo… pero lo que no entiendo es… ¿Por qué dar fin a esa búsqueda a tan temprana edad…?

¿?: ¡¿Por qué…?! Porque ya no tiene cazo… No sirve de nada… Estoy solo… y no tengo a nadie… s-solo quiero acabar con esta estupidez…

-Estupidez ehhh… haz de saber que tú eres el estúpido… escúchame bien… si no tienes a nadie entonces… ¿a quién buscas…? Lo sabes muy bien… sí hay alguien aún… pero te has rendido… ¿por qué…? Créeme… La única vez que te podrás rendir… es cuando seas tan viejo como yo…

¿?: Ja… vaya pues… ¿y que sugieres que haga…?

-Vivir… Solo después de vivir… haz lo que quieras… pero primero busca donde no hayas estado… acompaña tus viajes… mira con otros ojos este mundo… y muere feliz. Solo si jamás encuentras a quien buscaste… sigue buscando… busca desde allá arriba… pero primero busca aquí abajo… primero… primero que todo… vive

¿?: Me estás diciendo… ¿que siga buscando?

En ese momento de levanté y me acerqué al muchacho, tomé mi daga encajada en el árbol del que él se recargaba y la saque, luego la guardé en mi vestimenta y le dije:

-Sígueme… -en ese momento di un salto colgándome de una raba gruesa del árbol y comencé a escalar a una velocidad contradictoria a mi edad actual-

(. . .)

En ese entonces, no era bueno subestimarme, sabes… bueno… luego de eso el muchacho quedo más que sorprendido de mí y también comenzó a trepar el árbol, el apenas podía trepar así que lo ayudé ofreciéndole ayuda mientras yo estaba por encima de él… escalamos hasta no poder hacerlo más y terminamos en la copa del árbol, viendo todo el bosque a nuestro alrededor y a lo lejos los pueblos y montañas…

(. . .)

¿?: Eres bastante fuerte para la edad que tienes… y sí que sabes trepar…

-Bien muchacho… quiero que mires a tu alrededor y me digas… ¿que ves a lo lejos…?

¿?: Hmmm…. Veo… veo las estrellas… -Recordarás mencioné que casi estaba amaneciendo en estos momentos… bueno… en ese momento volteé a verlo y lo golpeé en la nuca amistosamente… después dije…-

¿?: ¡Auch…! ¡Hey…!

-Error… recuerda mis palabras muchacho estúpido…"…mira con otros ojos este mundo" Ahora dime… ¡¿Qué vez…?!

¿?: No lo sé… ¡¿Qué quieres que diga…?!

-Escúchame muy bien… ¿sabes que es lo que yo veo…? Yo veo el pasado… no las estrellas… ¿sabes por qué…?

¿?: …y porque…

-Escucha bien y tal vez logres verlas mejor… míralas… ¿alguna vez has pensado lo lejanas que están de nosotros ahora mismo…? Haz pensado que, probablemente, ya estén muertas… pero la luz que hacen aun la puedes ver… hazte de la idea entonces… tal vez no hay estrellas allá arriba…

Ahora mira hacia el horizonte… ¿Qué es lo que vez…?

¿?: -confundido respondió…- Hmmm… las estrellas…?

-en ese momento lo golpeé de nuevo en la nuca de un modo amistoso, seguido de una risa entre dientes de tan estúpida respuesta… entonces le dije…- No en el cielo muchacho estúpido… ¡¿Qué acaso no sabes lo que es el horizonte…?! Anda, vamos… no hay respuesta equivocada esta vez… ¿Qué es lo que vez allá a lo lejos…?

¿?: Ehhh… solo el suelo en lo alto…

-Bien, ves la montaña… ahora dime… ¿has pensado alguna vez que hay más allá de ella?

¿?: Acaso un segundo horizonte… más montañas… -contestaba confundido-

-¿…y aún más allá…? Anda, imagínalo…

¿?: N-no lo sé… tal vez… tal vez alguien me espera…

Correcto muchacho… pero ahora míralo así… siendo realista… pues la vida muchacho, no es más que ilusiones para muchos… mira las cosas tal y como son y enfréntalas pues jamás esperes nada ni de la persona más cálida y de noble corazón… las cosas son solo de una forma… y son así por una horrible verdad en el más allá… ahora te pregunto… ¡¿quieres saber qué es lo que en realidad hay en el más allá después del horizonte…?!

¿?: S-si… dime…

Perfecta repuesta… pero te lo advierto… es un secreto al que deberás llevarte contigo el día que mueras… sin contarlo pues desatarías el terror en esta mitad…

¿?: Haz dicho… "…en esta mitad" ¿Qué significa eso..?

Primero contéstame tú, muchacho… ¿sabes algo de la historia de la creación de este reino…?

¿?: Lamento decepcionarte… pero no…

-Pues escucha… la verdad es una historia muy extraña… olvidada a propósito por una palabra por la cual ha sido forjado este reino completo… esa palabra es "Miedo" …miedo a la verdad… Hoy en día todo habitante de cada pueblo al que he ido y del que he partido… no saben acerca del reino nada en lo más mínimo… todos decían… "Mis padres tampoco lo supieron, ni sus padres y los padres de sus padres… jamás nos contaban los hechos…" Lamentablemente la verdad, como has escuchado de mis labios… ha sido olvidada a propósito, todos se la han llevado a la tumba… pero yo sé porque… y también la razón así como la verdadera historia… escucha bien porque te voy a contar algo que jamás… ¡jamás! …jamás debes decir… y debes prometérmelo… más allá del horizonte… tras años y años de recorrido el mundo en dirección perfectamente contraria al sol… existe la razón del miedo… más allá del ultimo pueblo… mucho más allá de los boques más desconocidos… y más allá aun… existe el límite de "El Reino de la Luz"… existen… unas murallas tan altas como el cielo y tan gruesas como una montaña nevada… aquel que se acerca siquiera a intentar verlas desaparece… pero lo más importante es que del otro lado de esas gigantescas murallas… existe la razón de esas murallas… la razón del origen y el desenlace del libro que es la vida misma…

¿?: ¡¿Acaso lo que me estás diciendo es verdad…?!

-Tal vez… escucha, no quiero que sepas más detalles por muchas razones… ¿ahhhh… pero tampoco está de más saber algo más de información, no? Ahora promete guardar este secreto… toca tu corazón y promételo…

¿?: -haciendo lo que le dije me contestó:- De acuerdo… lo… lo prometo…

-Señalé entonces todo a mi alrededor con mi brazo y dije- Mira a tu alrededor… todo lo que vez iluminado por el sol, ha sido creado con base al miedo… todo el mundo que vez… contiene secretos que es mejor no saberlos… y olvidarlos… fingir que no existieron… pero yo los puedo escuchar… el bosque los sabe y los cuenta… los escucho a través de cada bosque en que he estado… los veo incluso… sé de cosas que jamás habría querido enterarme… y sé bien que soy el único y último que sabe la verdad… Escúchame bien… muchacho… cree en mis palabras…

"No escuches con tus oídos…

No sientas con tu cuerpo…

Así… verás cosas fantásticas…

Escucharás cosas que jamás pensaste…

…y sabrás cosas que nadie quiere saber…"

¿?: ¿Ahhhh si…? ¿…y como qué? Soy un "Espectro de plata" dime algo que no sepa…

-Por tercera vez golpeé su nuca amistosamente, resaltando que era un estúpido y le dije- ¿…haz estado alguna vez en el mercado principal del castillo? Ese que es el más grande y rico de todos…

¿?: No lo creo… lo recordaría… tal vez no…

Bien, no importa… escúchame… pues esta es mi historia favorita y me encanta contarla… ¿conoces esos árboles dentro del bosque que está detrás de ese gran mercado…?

¿?: Hmmm creo que sí… se me hacen conocidos, creo que los he visto antes…

-Ahhh pero no los árboles comunes… sino los que tienes un gran hueco vacío en su tronco… he sabido que muchos de los individuos de la clase más baja los usan de refugio… en fin… hay una historia para ellos también… una leyenda horrible…una leyenda que da significado a su tronco hueco… Tampoco quiero que hables acerca de lo que te diré por desatar el miedo… pero escúchame bien… Dice la leyenda que esos árboles vienen del otro lado de las ya mencionadas murallas… de muchos años más allá después del final del horizonte… Ellos vienen de la otra mitad de este mundo… la leyenda cuenta que huyeron del antiguo reino que reinaba esa otra mitad… no puedo decirte porque, ni cómo llegaron hasta aquí… pero puedo decirte que huyeron "siguiendo al sol" esa es la razón de porqué esos árboles siguen al sol… pero la razón de su tronco hueco es un vacío… un vacío de no poder cumplir su última visión… la de vivir… pues antes de llegar a ser arboles eran individuos como nosotros… se decía que "alguien" o "algo" los convirtió en esos árboles… pero aun así… su deseo de seguí el sol era tal… que aun en su nueva forma siguieron… y siguieron… rumbo a la paz que jamás encontraron… algunos erran por los bosques… otros… llegaron hasta el mar… y otros ni siquiera lograron cruzar… ese hueco que tienen… en realidad representa el objetivo que jamás cumplieron… el título de esta historia por cierto… es "La Leyenda de los Arboles con Alma" –el muchacho no dejaba de verme con locura y total atención como asombro en esos momentos- ...y hay más historias que preservar pero es peligroso saber de ellas… y mucho más que alguien más que yo sepa de ellas… solo saber que existen es motivo para cuidarte la espalda… o morir… ahora escúchame por última vez… después de toda esta charla a donde quero llegar es, que ya he vivido…y he vivido bajo el deseo de aprender… de saber más… y solo mira lo que he aprendido… te pregunto entonces… ¿Cuál fue tu deseo de vivir hasta hace algunos momentos…?

¿?: Ha sido buscarla a ella… solo eso…

-¿entonces porque te rendiste…?

¿?: Porque no sé dónde más buscar… ni siquiera sé dónde pueda estar…

-¿Durante cuánto tiempo haz buscado…?

¿?: Básicamente he buscado toda mi vida…

-…y cuál es tu edad…

¿?: …es… es m-menor a dos décadas… ¿cuál es la tuya…?

-Solo necesitas saber que mi momento terminará pronto… pero seré yo el que decida eso… bien, dime algo de ti… quisiera saber que ha sido de ti en estos años que has pasado buscando…

(. . .)

¿?: Des de que tengo memoria… solo recuerdo que muy corta edad perdí a mi hermanos en algo que aún no entendía… años después de uní a los llamados "Storm Bullet" ellos era un especie de guerreros y mercenarios… años después, en base a una serie de acontecimientos extraños y confusos… un imperio llamado "Llamarada de cristal" se encontraba **bajo la sombra** de un enemigo desconocido… fuimos a la batalla y al final fuimos victoriosos… per bajo un gran precio… poco tiempo después emprendí un viaje del que han resultado buenos recuerdos y amistades, pero me sentía solo aún… llegadas las festividades de ese entonces en esos lugares… conseguí asistir a un lugar muy importante como invitado y conocer a quienes eran las líderes… unas hermanas de corazón pacífico y justo… la conversación llegó hasta tal acuerdo que conseguí después de muchos años, ayuda… ayuda con un problema que he poseído desde hace tiempo, desde antes incluso que mis primeras memorias… un problema que no podía resolver más sí controlar… pero reprimiendo… no quisiera hablar de eso… pero durante mi estadía en ese lugar en el que me ayudaban, comenzaron a pasar cosas extrañas… me sentía observado pero la sensación no era incomoda… sino todo lo contrario… me sentía protegido… más nunca supe quién me observaba… siempre traté… pero jamás resultó… tiempo después comenzaba a soñar solo en saber la respuesta que tanto me aplastaba el pecho… soñaba con por fin conocer a quien me ha observado… pero siempre que lograba alcanzarle… despertaba… tiempo después solo me había ya acostumbrado… lo que ignoraba en ese entonces es que lo que me reprimía era una enfermedad extraña… no supe hasta muy tarde que lo que estaba reprimido en mí era algo que otros buscaban… descubrí por la peor manera que lo mejor era reprimirlo hasta que un día no pude contenerlo más y desaté otro lado de mí… un lado horrible que no podía ser controlado… pero esa no fue la peor parte… sino que ese poder era buscado por otros… entonces… las hermanas lideres tomaron la decisión de revelarme un secreto… un mundo en el cual podría resolver mis problemas… lo que sucedió en realidad fue que me encaminaron directo a la boca del lobo… fui a otro mundo a través de un portal de espejo oculto en las habitaciones más oscuras del lugar donde me hospedaba… tiempo después de entrar desperté en una nueva forma… no sabía caminar con ese cuerpo y mis acciones estaban muy limitadas… más entonces alguien me encontró y extendió su mano para que la tomara… y aunque al principio su ayuda fue pensando que estuviese poco consiente por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, con el tiempo se forjó a amistad… y después algo más que amistad… el tiempo no importó después de saber que uno estaba enamorado del otro… ya incluso mi enfermedad jama volvió a lastimar de mí siempre que estaba con ella… tiempo después… las cosas empeoraron… se hizo presente uno de quienes buscaban mi poder reprimido en mí disfrazado como otro de nosotros… se acercaba mucho a mí siempre que podía y cuando descubrí lo que quería… lo peor se encaminó… la mañana siguiente a cuando descubrí su plan fue horrible… llegaron muchos más de ellos y comenzaron a destruir el mundo como lo conocí y secuestraron a mi amada… furioso tomé la mala decisión de ir tras ellos y ceder mi poder a cambio de que la liberaran… pero la asesinaron frente a mí desatando mi poder… lo que desató mi poder en verdad no fue el asesinato de mi amada… sino reconocer el rostro del asesino… nada más ni nada menos que mi hermano… corrompido por quienes o habían asesinado y convertido en un monstruo en mi contra ahora… le enfrenté pero el venció… después de eso solo recuerdo haber despertado en este mundo de nuevo… y aun después de todo… jamás dejé de sentirme observado… esa sensación de alguien cuidando mi espalda era tan tranquilizante… que desde entonces he buscado hacia donde mi tranquilidad me guie para encontrar a quien siempre me ha observado… pero esa tranquilidad comenzó a convertirse en desesperación… y después… depresión… pues jamás le encontré por más que buscara…

III

-Estoy sorprendido de tu historia querido amigo… es la primera vez que he escuchado acerca de un mundo diferente… tu historia muchacho… es digna de ser recordada… incluso contada… inclusive… esta, es otra razón por la que aún vivo, solo mira de lo que he escuchado… una historia nueva…

¿?: Bueno… es allá donde la conocí a ella…

-…y un así después de todo… jamás supiste a quien o a que buscabas…

¿?: La he visto en mis sueños… y deja una nota para mí por cada día que pasa…

-¡SHHHH..! –tuve que interrumpir sus palabras y estar en silencio y totalmente quieto para poder escuchar algo... entonces le dije…-¿ escuchas eso…?

¿?: -susurró- Escuchar… no pude…

-¡Mira…! –Rápidamente volteé hacia arriba y el muchacho también lo hizo… lo que vimos en ese momento fue algo que nadie jamás ha visto… ambos vimos en el cielo apagarse una estrella de una constelación… y también vimos nacer una nueva estrella del lado contrario a la que murió…-

¿?: Que ha sido eso…?!

-susurré- …cassiopeia…

¿?: Que has dicho…?!

-Cassiopeia dije… y lo que acabamos de ver es un mensaje… un mensaje para ti…

¿?: -el muchacho se asustó y me dijo casi a punto de tartamudear- ¡¿P-para m-m-mi…?!

-Muchacho… acabamos de ver como se ha re-escrito una constelación… y ahora apunta al sur… hacia el mismo sol… es el mensaje de Cassiopeia… "Ella" es a quien haz estado buscando todo este tiempo… Debes partir hacia el sur… siguiendo el sol a partir de hoy… -el muchacho no dejaba de ver las estrellas a punto de ser ocultas por los rayos del sol- debes emprende tu viaje lo más pronto posible muchacho… debes salir de este bosque por el Este y continuar tu camino a partir de hoy siguiendo únicamente al sol… ella te esperará allá… pero primero acompáñame…

Terminadas mis palabas ambos decidimos bajar del árbol en el que nos encontrábamos y le dije que me siguiera hasta pasar por la casa del muchacho llamado "Bleeding Heart" y llegamos hasta donde se encontraban los arboles con frutos… tomamos algunos ya maduros y ahí mismo comimos de ellos para darnos algo de energía después de tan increíble acontecimiento… nos despedimos poco tiempo después y ambos seguimos nuestros rumbos desde ese día… suspire en ese momento… el momento de la despedida… fue algo que jamás había presenciado hasta ese día… y he vivido bastante tiempo… estoy muy consciente de eso… aunque… no del todo la verdad… estoy algo loco y lo se… aunque… **jamás se debe subestimar a quien miras… habla… y puede que te enteres de algo impresionante… puede que compartas algo único con esa persona… haz de saber quién es y saber cómo es con el tiempo… escucha… solo escucha… serás escuchado también… observa lo más posible… un solo error podría parar esa oportunidad… **

Aprende eso…

(. . .)

Esa mañana ya salido el sol y estando despierto y lleno de energía… decidí jamás olvidar eso… incluso… lo contaría alguna vez… así como ahora tú me estas escuchando… historia tras historia al final todo se une en una sola… la que cuenta cual es el origen… bien amigo… retomando mi historia…

(. . .)

Esa mañana no hice ejercicio pues permanecí pensando en aquel estúpido muchacho… ciego aunque solo de sus ojos… aun hasta hoy espero que encuentre lo que busca… o mejor dicho… a quien busca…

De cualquier forma… el muchacho en la casa vieja ya había despertado y ambos nos saludamos en un par de palabras… "Buen Día" comimos de la fruta que poseía y dispuesto a devolverle el favor, nos encaminamos de regreso al gran mercado principal… cruzando bosque y pastizal hasta llegar allá… la siguiente conversación tampoco la he olvidado…

(. . .)

Fin del Capitulo 2


	4. Es hora de marchar

**Soulful Drawing – la Leyenda de Corazón Sangrante**

Capítulo 3: Es hora de marchar…

I

(. . .)

-Anciano… ya está anocheciendo… deberían postergar su historia… puesto que son los dos únicos aquí yo le recomendaría al muchacho irse por hoy… déjalo dormir… tus historias son largas pero él es afortunado… te he estado observando viejo… jamás te he visto narrar nada con tal habla en tus palabras… sea cual sea la historia que le estés contando… no puedo evitar voltear a verlos y notar el asombro en tu mover… lo que sea que le cuentes ya entendí que es largo… ¿pero cuánto durará?

-Más de lo que crees viejo amigo…

-¿…me harías el favor? Sé bien que puedo confiar en ti…

-Entonces no tienes porque preocupar… anda...ve a descansar… lo necesitas después de hoy

-Lo que sea que tomes, lo pagas… ¿hay que ser justos no? –Dijo el no tan viejo cantinero vistiendo para retirarse de su negocio y dejar al viejo continuar con su historia-

(. . .)

-. . .que no te engañe su confianza en mí… -dijo el juglar en lo que se levantaba por un trago, dejando honesto sus monedas en la mesa- …él es de los más desconfiados que he llegado a conocer, pero como ya dije antes… me debe algo que yo jamás he de cobrarle… pero él insiste… y yo niego con total bondad… de que le servirá pagarme… soy demasiado anciano ya… -el juglar ha regresado a la mesa y encendido una vela para iluminar la oscuridad- …antes de continuar… gracias por seguir escuchando de mis tontas narraciones… individuos como tú ya no aprecian las palabras de un anciano… por eso he de agradecerte… y si me lo permites… ehhh… ¿Dónde he quedado?

(. . .)

Ohh muchas gracias querido amigo… decía entonces… que caminábamos hacia el mercado principal, luego de pasar la noche en hogar de mi nuevo compañero… ¿verdad…? Ya recuerdo… ya recuerdo… bien… recuerdo eso… permíteme entonces retomar mis palabras y continuar con mi narrar…

(. . .)

II

Bien querido amigo… si no mal recuerdo… en esos momentos se acercaban los preparativos para lo que en ese tiempo llamábamos "La época blanca" la cual es conocida normalmente como el inicio del invierno nevado en el reino… lamentablemente por mas blanco lo que pareciese, y por lo que ya te he dicho… lo diré de nuevo… **"por mas blanco que fuese el invierno la nieve jamás podría ocultar tanto sufrimiento…"** todo lo contrario… en el blanco… cualquier otra cosa resalta como nunca… y con razón querido amigo… como ya te he dicho antes… desde quien no tenía para comer hasta quien no poseía nada para cubrirse… solo era cuestión de tiempo para que la madre de la vida les arrebatara con mísera compasión lo único que tienen… sufrimiento… no había nada quien pudieran hacer… si me permites decirlo… ¿Por qué alargar más el sufrimiento? Así eran las cosas antes… la vida, era algo difícil de conservar… pero no todo es miseria en esta historia mi querido amigo… pues la otra cara de la moneda siempre trae consigo buena expresión… porque ese había sido el invierno más cálido que jamás haya podido presenciar…

¿…y por qué digo "presenciar"? Simple…

"**La oscuridad solo sirve de telón de fondo para que la luz brille con más intensidad"**

Ahora… permíteme explicarte lo que sucedía en ese entonces… retomando mis palabras…

(. . .)

Al inicio del nuevo día, mientras regresábamos no sin antes tomar frutos silvestres para alimentarnos durante un mediano trayecto de nuevo hacia aquel gran mercado… ya desde la distancia se podían presenciar a cada uno preparándose para otro invierno en este reino… desde quien adquiría su pala para remover nieve de ser necesario para ese individuo, hasta quien adquiría vestimentas caras y gruesas para vestir elegante a lado del frio… con eso, claro… me refiero a las ratas adineradas… quienes solo voltear a verles lo consideran un escupir en el rostro, se creen quienes controlan todo… pero no todos eran así… pues siempre estará quien te vea con buenos ojos… déjame aclararte esto… mira… a veces, había gente con tan buen corazón, que incluso venían a este mercado para comprar cosas por un precio mayor que el anunciado y así dar una pequeña oportunidad de prosperar más a quien le compraban… pero por el otro lado… ver a alguien así podía demorar décadas… generaciones incluso… ;decía entonces… mientras llegábamos, todos se preparaban aun días antes de la ocasión… así eran las cosas… precaución ante todo… incluso quienes no poseían nada, sabían bien que… lo siento por lo que diré… sabían bien que sería mejor ir a morir a otro lugar donde sus cuerpos sean "mejor aprovechados" por la fauna de un bosque… así es… los tiempos eran en verdad duros para algunos… tanto así que pensar donde dejar de sufrir era su última decisión…

Entonces… al llegar, inesperadamente fuimos recibidos bien por mis viejos compañeros de trabajo, ¿recuerdas que mencione que un tiempo trabajé llevando cargas de un lugar a otro? Pues esos mismos individuos nos recibieron como si no los hubiera visto en meses… pero hubo algo más en todo eso… antes de conversar con mis compañeros, hablaba con mi compañero de vacíos ojos… trataba de decirle algo… no recuerdo bien… era que levantara su mirada, que el suelo no podía ser más interesante que lo que hay enfrente de sus ojos… supongo que me hizo caso pues… al distraerme a charlar con mis compañeros de trabajo… noté a aquel muchacho apretar sus ojos, limpiarlos y levantar su mirada, lo pude ver observando todo el lugar que nos rodeaba, estaba en cierto modo… esperando que viera algo por lo que mantener la mirada elevada… y para nuestra fortuna… esa razón llego… confusa pero con dirección firme y llena de esperanza… permíteme decirte lo que pasó…

(. . .)

En esos momentos que el muchacho levanto su mirada caída no solo observo… sino que también escuchó… notó por primera vez cada comerciante… cada puesto… cada producto… cada individuo ir de un lugar a otro, algunos a prisa y otros parados ahí como idiotas perdidos… no pasó mucho antes que un apurado individuo pasara por entre más individuos apresurado, y en cierto momento, chocando cuerpos con aquel muchacho, ambos cayeron al suelo no sin antes levantarse rápido quien venía apresurado y ayudar al muchacho también a levantarse… pero pasó algo más… ese sujeto era un hablador… lo que ocurrió fue más o menos así:

¿?- Ohh cuanto lo siento muchacho… -El individuo hablaba con rapidez en sus algo desesperadas palabras y movimientos- …no sabes cuánto me disculpo… mi razón se debía a que voy apresurado porque alguien debía de pagarme pero al parecer se ha escapado de mi… aborrezco a esas ratas sin dinero… se aprovechan de este incomprendido intento de poeta, sabes… temo que este mediocre talento me sirve solo para comer pues no se hacer más que ello, ya nadie sabe apreciar las palabras, ahora juzgan acciones, y no por el por qué las causó… ¡Sé que si me permites demostrarte verás de lo que hablo! Veo en tu rostro la paciencia querido muchacho… y por ello te gradezco tolerar a este hablador sin raíces… eso es algo de admirar, ¡y-y tengo las palabras perfectas para describir lo que me acabas de demostrar…! **"El poder del corazón nos guía para esperar a nuestros verdaderos compañeros de viaje planetario… no os desesperéis… pues el verdadero amor está en camino"**

(. . .)

Esas palabras que aquel desesperado individuo mencionó… habían llamado la atención de alguien más… lo noté… pero el muchacho aun no…; ese individuo continuó aún más entonces…

(. . .)

¿?-Ehhh… Ehhh… ¿te gusta? Por favor di que sí… por favor… apóyame con algo por lo único que se hacer… estoy desesperado… necesito comer… -este individuo ha suspirado, y comenzaba a calmarse- …sabes… me llamo a mí mismo incomprendido porque ya nadie entiende lo que quiero expresar… solo mírame… creo en lo que puedo hacer… pero no mejoro… no llamo la atención… ni siquiera puedo comer… se considerado querido muchacho… muchos son más fuertes de lo que creen… pero olvidan creer… lo he sabido toda mi vida… pero sabes… **"La vida es tan compleja, que aprender algo dura toda la vida… pero entender algo solo un segundo… por desgracia no a todos nos llega ese segundo"**

(. . .)

…pero por fortuna… si llegó ese segundo… pues justo al terminar de hablar ese desesperado individuo, una campesina humilde y sucia de tierra su vestimenta carente, se acercó al hablador para dar una moneda, encantada fue a con el muchacho y el hablador para decir lo siguiente…

(. . .)

¿?- …esas… han sido unas palabras muy bellas –dijo ella con su voz cansada para su corta edad, sin interrumpir al hablador y mientras se acercaba a ambos- Tenga por favor… quienes sabemos ver a los nuestros sabemos que hay que apoyarnos entre nosotros… -ella había dado una moneda suficiente para una pieza de pan al hablador-

¿?- Gracias por su generosidad… -dijo el hablador al recibir con paciencia la moneda y solamente alejarse para comprar lo que tanto quería… comida-

(. . .)

No hubo palabras después de eso… pero como dijo aquel hablador… **"La vida es tan compleja, que aprender algo dura toda la vida… pero entender algo solo un segundo… por desgracia no a todos nos llega ese segundo" **Eso también va para ti querido amigo… ¿Quién lo diría no…? A pesar de todo… quien se describía como un "desesperado intento de poeta" resultó hablar una lección tan cierta e importante que una moneda no había sido suficiente para recompensar lo que él logró hacer… ¿sabes que logró…? Permíteme decírtelo ahora mismo…

(. . .)

Después de terminada esa conversación… el hablador se alejó feliz, sonriendo y pacientemente dirigiéndose hacia un puesto de frescas piezas de pan que hacen día a día, varias veces al día pues los que son puestos de alimentos básicos, son siempre los más demandados, y con cada carga que se acababa, otra llegaba… al menos 5 veces en un solo día si es que la demanda era en verdad considerable… pero ese no es el caso… pues justo al ir alejándose a la vista y entre todos ese hablador, la humilde campesina y el muchacho intercambiaron miradas silenciosas… la campesina le sonrió de frente al muchacho con una sonrisa, notoriamente cálida, fue ese tipo de gesto que dice por sí solo "Me tengo que ir… te deseo la mejor de las suertes y ojalá pudiésemos re encontrarnos de nuevo… sin importar cuanto tiempo pase…" …esa mirada duro carentes segundos pero se inmortalizó en los ojos del muchacho a tal punto, que cuando la campesina tuvo que desviar su mirada y alegarse con más granjeros, por lo que pude creer que vi yo… el muchacho no pudo evitar no perderla de vista hasta verla salir del gran mercado y después de eso… perderla de vista rumbo hacia colinas bajas que siguen un camino hacia un poco lejano mercado vecino que proveía herramientas de todo tipo… lo noté con mis propios ojos… ese segundo… ese segundo llegó para perdurar en los ojos del muchacho… pues aun después de alejarse tanto el seguía observando el punto justo donde ellos… no… donde ella desapareció… es un momento que aún perdura en mi vieja memoria querido amigo… pues a partir de ese momento… ese muchacho tuvo por fin…. un motivo… una razón para mantener elevada su mirada y esperar ver a alguien de nuevo… alguien con un corazón bondadoso y que sabe preocuparse… esos momentos lo recuerdo con tanto aprecio que me es imposible olvidarlos…; bien… permíteme continuar mis palabras…

(. . .)

Al alejarse el hablador, al haber intercambiado miradas el muchacho y la campesina, y al alejarse ella del muchacho por lo cual, el no dejó de verla aun por la distancia hasta perderle de vista… yo por mi parte, después de apreciar esos momentos desde donde me encontraba, me acerqué al muchacho, llamé su atención y dije lo siguiente ante el…

-Muchacho… no pude evitar notar la presencia de ese hablador ni tampoco evitar escuchar sus palabras… ¿bellas palabras por cierto no crees…? Pero hubo algo más aquí muchacho… no solo fueron esas palabras, sino además el interés de esa humilde campesina… no solo noté su interés en saber reconocer a alguien de buenas intenciones al igual que ella… lo que noté en verdad… fue su sonrisa cálida hacia ti… muchacho, pude ver como no despegabas los ojos de ella… pero me pregunto entonces ¿por qué no le respondiste de igual manera?

Mis palabras tuvieron que parar debido a una inesperada sorpresa… quien fue en aquellos tiempos mi jefe, cuando trabajaba a lado de mis compañero trayendo cargas de un lugar a otro, me recibió con un enorme aprecio tanto como mis compañeros de trabajo y fui a con él para hablar de un negocio del cual, el insistía… solo yo podía ser confiado a una carga misteriosa de la cual ni mi propio jefe tenía noticia de lo que fuese…; tuve que decir al muchacho "Continuaremos nuestra charla pronto.." antes de acudir a lo que me solicitaba mi… mi Ex-jefe… pero eso no es lo importante… y a todo esto, para no hacer esto más largo de lo que debería ser… acepté más que nada porque ese individuo me había propuesto una oferta y un pago que por supuesto no pude rechazar… pero hubo algo aún más… fuera de nuestra relación de amigos que perduró años… me advirtió que, esta era una ocasión muy especial… pues por más raro que parezca… esta entrega había sido solicitada por ratas de la alta sociedad… el pago era tan alto como solo decir que eran de la alta sociedad significaba… además, claro… a carga más valiosa, más buscada… por ello debía ser yo… y solo yo pues era de quien más podían confiar… y para terminar con esto… era un viaje aún más largo del que alguna vez hubiera tenido, no en sentido de distancia, sino que debería de pasar a través de lugares varios de los cuales, podría decirse que tenían "contactos" para verificar mi palabra, mi viaje y mis demoras… todo contaría… esa es la razón del porqué solo yo podía hacer eso… ¿imaginas entonces cuanto era apreciado…? Por supuesto que demasiado…

(. . .)

En fin… para nuestra fortuna, después de cerrar el trato, el me entregó una bolsa mediana de monedas para gastarlas en comida para el viaje como agradecimiento, y momentos después de ello, mis compañeros me guiaron hasta la que era la carreta con la que trabajé tantos años… la recordaba con tanto cariño que solo verla, me trajo tantos recuerdos… buenos y maños por igual… esa misma carreta estaba limpia y casi como nueva pues fue algo así como el "gracias" por aceptar… mis compañeros la habían preparado para mí… por supuesto… mi gesto no pudo ser tanto para regresarles las gracias así que antes de partir, adquirí de un puesto cercano frutos para todos ellos y en un gesto de agradecimiento repartí a cada uno de ellos uno, y después de una corta despedida, tomé la carreta con firmeza y listo para partir, me despedí de todos ellos en el momento de tomar el camino… ese momento demuestra tanto en mis palabras… ellos sí que fueron amigos de confianza… jamás conocí a nadie igual a esos viejos individuos… incluso aún recuerdo el rostro de cada uno a pesar de las décadas… bien… lo siento si este anciano se sumerge a veces en su propia nostalgia… pero es que así fueron las cosas… bien querido amigo… permíteme seguir…

(. . .)

III

Al partir, pasamos a por unos breves momentos cerca de la casa de mi acompañante, el muchacho, a cortar muchos frutos silvestres para ahorrar ese dinero en lo que esos frutos nos alcanzaran antes de pudrirse y sernos inservibles… dime loco de nuevo… pero agradecí a esos árboles por proveernos de alimento para nuestro viaje… momentos después de eso, esta vez, tomamos el camino que me había sido explicado con detalle y poco a poco, vimos cómo nos alejábamos de ese gran mercado… en cierto modo… iba feliz… feliz de ver de nuevo a mis viejos compañeros… feliz de ser solicitado yo por quien fue mi propio jefe… feliz… feliz de ser alguien en quien confiaban tanto… recordé entonces mi pendiente y no dude hablar al muchacho para distraernos durante nuestro caminar…

(. . .)

-Te decía querido muchacho… -le dije con paciencia en mi voz- …pude notar como te dirigió la mirada aquella campesina… aquella tan amable y con un gesto que expresaba cansancio y confianza en la palabra… me preguntaba entonces… ¿por qué no le respondiste a su humilde gesto…?

Al decir eso, noté en él, como desviaba su mirada en repetidas ocasiones… movía la cabeza con una ligera impaciencia y sobre todo, no me respondía… sabía lo que eso significaba… ¿lo sabes tú? Eso fue pena… y lo supe solo con verlo… retomé mis palabras entonces…

-Con que eso es ehhh muchacho… ese silencio… eso es tu timidez… y te entiendo… esa campesina era bonita –al decir eso, casi estaba que sonreía de vergüenza el muchacho- déjame decirte algo… algo que seguro diría ese intento de poeta hablador que conociste…

"Una sonrisa querido muchacho… es el gesto más gratificante que uno puede demostrar a alguien… un solo recuerdo puede ser el motivo suficiente para seguir, aun cuando no puedes más… y una sola mirada… si todos los anteriores han sido presentes… puede ser causa suficiente… para caer en la mejor de todas las enfermedades… enamorarse de alguien"

Muchacho… querido muchacho… estás enamorado… ¡y esa es más que razón suficiente, por la que estás levantando tu mirada y viendo frente a ti…! Quieres encontrarla de nuevo… lo veo en tus ojos… tus ojos ya no están decaídos… sino que están firmes ahora… buscándola… estas atento a ello… se te nota querido muchacho…

(. . .)

El muchacho aun no me respondía… a pesar de todo esto, no lo hice sentir incomodo, sino que en cierto modo, aclaré lo que el sintió y no supo reconocer, pues jamás sintió algo parecido a ello… estaba enamorado… lo sabíamos los dos… y sabes querido amigo… enamorarse es algo que no se puede explicar… es algo… que te mantiene cálido… algo que te hace seguir, esperar y avanzar solo por volver a ver a alguien otra vez… bueno… eso que acabo de decir podría decirse que es lo que pude contemplar con mis propios ojos y lo que puedo decir con mis propias palabras… al saber que ese muchacho estaba enamorado me hice la promesa, que jamás permitiría que nada le pasara con el propósito que volvería a verla a ella… tal vez algún día… me prometí cuidarlo durante nuestro misterioso trayecto… trayecto que no estimaba su duración pero del cual si sabía que zonas eran riesgosas en el trayecto, por lo cual tomar caminos menos conocidos y talvez más seguros no era del todo una opción… a mí me gustaba andar a por los lugares más despejados, pues si lo piensas bien, no hay obstáculo alguno, desde piedras en los senderos planos, hasta árboles que ocultaran a quien pudiese ser peligroso para nosotros u otros individuos…

Durante nuestro trayecto, efectivamente, pasamos por el medio de una planicie verde como ninguna y en un ligero desnivel, íbamos conversando acerca de cosas sin importancia con tal de divertirnos aunque sea un poco, recuerdo que una de esas tonterías era entorno a que** "El alcohol era una medicina tan buena, que podía curar desde una herida por metal… hasta un corazón roto" **tontería no tan tonta después de todo pues eso era cierto de cierto modo… durante ese trayecto también, al acabar con algún fruto, guardábamos las semillas y las plantábamos cada cierta distancia con la esperanza que el fruto que nos alimentó, renaciera en frutos más numerosos para alimentar a quienes lo necesiten… precio que, en mi opinión, siempre ha sido justo… "Hay que devolver lo que se toma prestado" cierto… ¿verdad querido amigo…? Es una regla primordial…

(. . .)

-Querido muchacho… permíteme darte la bienvenida al mundo real…

-¿…mundo… real? –Me respondió confuso a lo que iban mis palabras-

-Así es… mundo en el que se vive trabajando, adquiriendo dinero para gastarlo en comida, vestimenta y si acaso hospedaje… mundo en el que un trabajo se pelea por obtener y se lucha por mantener tuyo… mundo en el que el menos fuerte morirá y el más fuerte peleará por mantener su posición… bienvenido al jerárquico mundo en el que vivimos los que estamos por debajo…

-¿…debajo? Debajo de quienes… -el muchacho comenzaba a interesarse en mis palabras-

-Los que estamos debajo de la montaña… al pie de las ratas con dinero…; aprovechando nuestra posición geográfica querido muchacho… y aprovechando que en este camino no hay nadie ahora... será mejor que te ponga al tanto de nuestra situación actual… no la nuestra… sino la de todos… escucha con mucha atención…

Como ya sabes… he pasado mi vida viviendo de mi talento… vida de la cual no me arrepiento… he sido contratado durante mis mejores años desde un "te reto a hacer esto…" por quienes apostaban en las calles, hasta un "Se nuestro entretenimiento" para las ratas de la alta sociedad… si esfuerzas la vista… allá… –señalando a lo alto de la montaña- allá se encuentra la ciudad de ricos… es un especie de cuidad dentro de un castillo… a lo que voy… es que, he estado tanto en lo más bajo, como en lo más alto de cada lugar que he tenido la suerte de visitar… he visto y escuchado muchas cosas en todo ese tiempo… he armado un rompecabezas en mis memorias que te quiero contar… no con detalles y muy probablemente incompleto lo interprete yo, pero sí lo más importante de lo que sé…

En estos lugares… mercados y pueblos pobres… el dinero no sale ni entra… lo que uno gasta, va para quien lo gastará de nuevo en sus proveedores, quienes vienen de donde se cultivan cosas o se crean otras para proveer a sus vendedores… quienes trabajan cultivando o creando cosas, son pagados por quien vendieron sus resultados de cosecha o manufactura… así mismo, ellos tienen que mantenerse a sí mismos o a sus familias, y gastarán el fruto de su esfuerzo en alimentos, vestimenta u hospedaje… es un circulo que no termina, ni se altera…

…estamos a parte…

Por un lado… por lo que he llegado a ver… allá arriba, en la montaña, he llegado a ver cosas que aquí abajo, a cualquiera que le describiese lo que he visto, jamás creería lo que le describiese y es más, me tacharía por loco pues aquí abajo, querido muchacho… las cosas son tan diferentes que allá arriba… son como 2 mundos totalmente diferentes… se bien que de algún lugar tienen que abastecerse de alimento pero no he llegado a saber lo suficiente como para saber de dónde, lo que sí sé, es que sus alimentos se ven incluso como si fueran falsos a tal punto que lucen tan perfectos y apetecibles, que pensarías que jamás se pudrirían, o que los regaron con oro incluso… pero eso es exagerar… decía entonces… pero sus alimentos no solo se limitaban a productos básicos como pan y verduras y frutas, tenían un método de… "fusión" de alimentos y materias primas aún más exóticas, con lo que creaban alimentos aún más deliciosos incluso, por ejemplo, de una planta larga y dura la cual desconozco su nombre y cuidados como procesos de tratamiento, extraían un endulzante en polvo que era capaz de amplificar con creces cualquier cosa, lo combinaban con tantas cosas y lo ponían en hornos de piedra lejos de lo rustico… en hornos incluso artesanales… a cocinar, de modo que resultase un pan más delicioso que cualquier cosa que te aseguro, querido muchacho… jamás podrás comparar… y no solo era la única manera de crear alimentos… inclusive lo habrían de decorar tan perfectamente que solo la apariencia podía amplificar con creces su exagerado precio, si lo dijéramos nosotros, pero créeme que para esas ratas era un precio justo tanto desde el trabajo de elaboración hasta el proceso de decoración artesanal… contando incluso que cada negocio debe tener sus ganancias… ;sus viviendas… sus viviendas son incluso 3 veces más altas que las que algunas vez has visto antes… son largas, espaciosas y tan resistentes que incluso si la lluvia derrumbara la tierra donde viven, te aseguro que las ruinas serían enormes en sentido de fragmentos… además, dentro de esas viviendas, existen decoraciones tan perfectas como solo un artista podría adornar, y como solo el más destacado maestro carpintero podría crear el inmueble tan perfecto para cada hogar… y ni hablar de donde he estado yo, las casas de entretenimiento, hasta el ambiente es perfecto… tenuemente iluminados y cada quien posee su espacio donde sentarse, comer y beber a voluntad, sin mencionar claro, aquella alta tarima donde mi presencia es el acto principal, los he visto ebrios, los he visto rodeados de compañías exóticas, incluso los he visto luciendo orgullosos sus objetos de gran brillo y valor elevado… hay de todos los tipos… ahhh pero todos son iguales a la hora de derrochar por sus insaciables gustos… ;allá arriba, querido muchacho… las necesidades se transforman en gustos, por eso es que he mencionado que se trata de otro mundo absolutamente diferente a todo lo que conocemos nosotros, nosotros los que hemos vivido aquí abajo…

Pero por otro lado… su gusto por poseer tanto los ha llevado a una horrible maldición, a lo que la gente santa llama "Avaricia", tanta ha sido esa maldición que, su deseo por poseer más y mejores cosas los hizo buscar donde no se había buscado antes, no en los horizontes, no en lo bajo de la montaña… sino debajo de la tierra… ellos allá arriba, tienen minas en las montañas, las minas son agujeros gigantes en el suelo que puede extenderse tanto como les sea posible explorar en busca de algo que no se sabe que se pueda encontrar… de ahí han obtenido piedra para sus viviendas… pero también… de ahí sacan materias raras y brillantes que presumen con orgullo, así mismo, de las minas, se ha sacado el metal con el que se fabricó nuestro dinero, la moneda…

Temo yo que se hagan más de estas materias y lo inviertan para obtener mejores y más eficientes maneras de obtener aún más materias… al punto de incluso destruir nuestras tierras con el objetivo de tener aún más…

Pero para no alargar aún más esto querido muchacho…; ese es otro circulo… pero en ese círculo, hay un error, el error es que todo eso se usa para obtener más, de modo que cierta cantidad se usa invirtiendo y otra en los gastos, evidentemente, a más dinero, más se gastará, hasta el punto que habrá tanto, que no se sabrá ya ni en que gastarlo…; como dije antes… no fue suerte que llegara yo a dar entretenimiento a esas ratas avariciosas por pagas exageradas… entretenimiento que estoy seguro ha sido porque esas ratas estaban aburridas, y lo que tenían que ya les había aburrido les había visto en necesidad de, como ya mencioné, buscar más… buscar otro payaso que les entretuviese por pagas irrechazables, todo con tal de no aburrirse… dinero que he regalado a muchos por cierto, regalado a quienes lo necesitaban en los lugares más bajos que conocía para que siguieran luchando por vivir… y porque, honestamente… ¿Y yo para qué quería tanto dinero? Yo vivía incluso de la tierra misma, si necesitase dinero, trabajaría justamente y lo gastaría en lo que necesitase y nada más… no entiendo en mi experiencia el por qué de tanto gusto sin sentido pero si algo si puedo entender… es que ellos serán quienes mueran primero… nosotros, querido muchacho… somos la clase independiente… somos la clase fuerte, honesta y trabajadora… nos sabemos cuidar entre nosotros… y eso, es lo que de verdad importa…

Te encomiendo la tarea muchacho… tienes que aprender a cuidarte… y quien mejor para enseñarte a vivir que tu servidor con décadas de experiencia para obsequiaros y que puedas utilizar en este injusto mundo...

…se bienvenido al mundo real… querido muchacho…

(. . .)

En cierto modo querido amigo… fui un hablador por unos momentos, no se me despega pero puedo evitarlo si se me interrumpe o algo así… de cualquier modo… tenía el muchacho que saberlo, sería mi compañero de viaje y lo que quería más que nada era que el observara todo lo que implicaría toda decisión que yo llevaría a cabo frente a sus ojos… que aprendiera lo que es la vida… lo que es tomar un riesgo por dinero que necesitaría cualquiera para vivir… lo que es el mundo real… lo que es pelear por vivir… vivir… en el mundo real…

IV

(. . .)

Decía entonces… en cuanto al viaje que llevábamos hecho, durante esa conversación que llevábamos, aunque no hubo mucho que decir en cuanto al detalles y esas cosas, la conversación se había hecho de lo suficientemente distractora como para perder la noción del tiempo durante ciertos momentos en los que ni el sol, se sentía en nuestros seres… aun así, recuerda bien que distraer nuestras mentes no distrae nuestros ojos del panorama amplio por el que pasábamos, esa es una regla que tú también debes de aprender, pues aun por más gratificante conversación que se lleve a cabo incluyéndote, tus ojos siempre deben permanecer totalmente fuera de esas distracciones… para que me entiendas, al conversar, tus ojos deben de ver a la persona con quien hablas, de lo contrario, esa persona te verá insegura de tus propias palabras… al final esto puede ir para el peor camino… pero de todos modos no quiero seguir explicando esto… entonces, después de pasar tan amplio lugar, nos aproximábamos al primer pueblo mercader con la esperanza de obtener algo en nuestro beneficio, te diré lo que fuese unos momentos, de momento, al llegar allí, y como ya te había explicado, mis ojos permanecieron atentos, tanto en otros ojos curiosos en nuestra carga tan preocupantemente valiosa, si es que lo era… como en otros ojos que serían portados por quien me fue advertido, serían quienes confirmarían nuestro trayecto y nuestra situación actual, siempre y cuando notara algo, debía estar más alerta hasta que algo sucediera, de lo contrario… personalmente, preferiría arriesgarme a esperar un ataque para hacer público mi talento y ganar respeto del peor modo… no importaría ya que así he aprendido que son las cosas…

(. . .)

Sabes algo querido amigo… siempre he odiado a quienes delinquen… y en una postura muy fuerte te digo… en mi opinión… **"El único delincuente que no vuelve a delinquir… es el que está muerto"**

**Fin del capítulo 3**


End file.
